The Legend of Zelda: Complete Collection
by lorkay
Summary: Over the four books combined into one, Link's love for Zelda takes them on a journey to save Hyrule. While in the process of trying to defeat Ganondorf, Link must protect Zelda at all costs even if it did mean, destroying himself.
1. Evil is Rising

The Legend of Zelda

The Legend of Zelda

Part 1

Evil is Rising

Chapter 1

The Force of Evil

Hyrule, a beautiful kingdom filled with magic and peace, where creatures and humans lived in harmony as they were ruled by a loving king. The king was not only a great ruler, but was once a warrior during the last battles of Hyrule and the distant kingdom of Gorggius. Each warrior had a secret marking so they were recognized remind them that they had the magic within, called the triforce.

When the battle was over the king remained in his kingdom as ruler, but for some they had retired as the warriors lost the powers of the triforce. Some could pass it on, but most kept it or lost it. Later the noble king had a daughter and the kingdom couldn't have been happier. The name chosen for the girl was deeply and carefully thought. A name with beauty, wisdom, bravery, and strength would be given to the king's daughter. The name chosen was Zelda, and one day she would rule over Hyrule.

Ten years later a change in the kingdom had been felt by all the people. The wise king had sensed the presence of the Gorggiusans, whom were thought to be of as extinct, but now they were seeking revenge. The last of the Hyrule warriors fought the Gorggiusans, but were greatly outnumbered. The king was fighting among them.

Princess Zelda hid in the guarded dungeons as did the rest of the people in the palace. She didn't know if she was safe, but the only thought she dreaded on was her beloved father, who was fighting the large group of Gorggiusans.

All the Hyrule warriors perished, including the king, but the Gorggiusans left as soon as the warriors were dead.

Zelda and her people came out of hiding to find the hope that the Hyrule warriors ruled over the Gorggiusans, but that hope turned into misery. Princess Zelda grieved over her father's death, but knew her people depended on her. She was crowned Princess of Hyrule and was the true leader of her people.

As Zelda grew she learned more of her father's past and the power he once held and realized that she was destined to be the last carrier of the triforce.

Though the Gorggiusans had not returned, some thought that they would never appear before them again, but others thought they were preparing for their final strike to take Hyrule and make it apart of Gorggius.

Zelda grew to know more of her capabilities and decided that if she or any other Hyrule people who carried the triforce, like she, would go into hiding. The people soon forgot about their princess and thought of nothing about the warriors who once held Hyrule in peace and the power of the triforce. The warriors were thought now among everywhere as extinct, but maybe just one more did not know of their destiny...

--

"Boy, come on get those roots out before the Durgan rats get to the crops," Benath ordered to his farm boy, who was slowly pulling out the corn stalk.

The boy looked up to his master, Benath, who was wearing an annoyed expression. He sighed and pulled out another corn stalk from the ground.

"Link, get a move on will ya! I need to get the corn to the village before the shops open," Benath scorned again, aggravated.

He was rarely called Link anymore. Mostly just "farm boy", but Benath was his master.

The village was once again crowded as Link and Benath made their annual trip during crop season. Benath's expression seemed to get more and more furious as more people passed him.

Link knew what that meant, he was late.

"Well would ya look at that, we're late!" he announced as they headed towards the crop trade stand.

"I'm sorry, Benath," Link apologized, respectfully.

"Yeah, well, if you would have hurried up like I told you to we wouldn't be late now would we?" Benath complained.

"It's just that I kept thinking of some things," Link explained as they walked to their destination.

"Oh, yeah like what?" His master questioned.

"Well, like what I plan on doing when I turn eighteen," he said quickly.

Benath stopped in his tracks to Link's words. "What do ya mean by that?"

Link sighed, "Master, when I turn eighteen I think it would be time for me to move on."

"Why? After all I've given ya, you would like to repay me by leaving? Aren't ya grateful that I was there?" Benath asked, selfishly.

"Benath, it's not that I'm not grateful, it's just that I want to know what's more to life than being a farm boy," Link tried to explain with respect.

"Look, I promised your mother I'd raise you to be a farmer and not to be slaughtered like your father did," he said.

Link stared at him questionably. "I thought all the stuff about my dad you told me about my dad being killed as a warrior was just stories?"

Benath's expression was uncomfortable as he started walking again with Link following him. "They are just stories."

"But you said-"

Before he could finish Benath interrupted his stated thought. "Never mind what I said." Link didn't bring up the conversation again. They walked a few more steps before stopping again. Benath no longer held an expression of anger of annoyance on his face. He turned to Link with a thoughtful face. "Look I am probably going to be here all day, so why don't you go some place else without bugging me?"

Link smiled at Benath's order and accepted it as a privilege. "Thanks Benath." Link started to head way from his master.

"Hey, don't be getting yourself into trouble, now," Benath called behind him.

Link hadn't taken his masters comment to any thought and simply waved at him trying to make his own way.

--

The shops ended at a point that led to Hyrule's forest. He didn't come here often, but enjoyed every moment he had in it.

Link headed deep into the forest and found the spot he always came to. It was a large boulder next to a river. It glistened with beauty as it traveled towards the bridge of Eldin.

Link stared off into the river as he thought about what Benath had said about his father.

When Link's mother had died he went to go live at Benath's crop farm when he was eleven. Seven years ago, he remembered that his mother had ordered him to hide. She didn't say why, but he had taken his mother's orders. His father had left just before that. He never came back. About a day later, Benath had found Link and informed of his father's and mother's death.

When he moved to the crop farm, Benath explained to Link that his father was perished fighting the Gorggius people. He told Link of the Hyrule warriors and how his father was one of them. The legendary warriors that carried special powers granted to them by the gods and goddesses called the triforce.

As he grew up with the stories Link sometimes pretended that he was a Hyrule warrior who carried the established powers of the triforce. He continued imagining that he carried a sword and fought the Gorggiusans, of the shadow kingdom. Link had thought of his father as a warrior until Benath had once claimed that the things he told Link were nothing but stories. His father's past had been a mystery and untold. He didn't know what he did and how he died. All he could remember a little while after then was that Hyrule was more lifeless and overwhelmed. Now it once again felt that his father was a warrior, but he didn't know to think of it as a fact or a legend.

Link decided promptly not to consider of it any longer and moved off the outsized boulder.

--

Link's inquisitiveness had started to rise as he went deeper into the forest. He hadn't ever gone beyond the large boulder and now he was considerably far from it. It was darker in this part of the forest and more mysterious. There were not many sunlight patches in the forest. The trees were taller and thicker making their shadows larger.

Without considering of where he was going, Link started to slow his pace as the tree cover had gotten thicker. Bird like clamors came from every tree encircling him.

His sense of adventure and prying had started to go away and his uncertainties came over him. _Maybe I should turn around, _Link presumed glancing back.

As he turned his head back to the trail he was going down, he noticed a modification in his passageway. The trees were no longer in front of him. As an alternative, thick vines were traveling upwards, but what was it crawling against?

Link's curiosity came back to him again as he moved towards the vines. He stopped in front of them, examining its strange occupation. He vigilantly started moving the vines, but they were so thick he couldn't move them himself. Link reached through his aperture until something blocked him. The consistency was rough and cool.

Suddenly the vines spread across coming apart into an opening. Link jerked back at the unexpected movement. The vines stopped to a point making a perceptible wall. Despite the fact that the unexplainable events worried Link, his interest and curiosity were stronger.

Link glimpsed up at the wall. It was designed in stone bricks, arranged in a perfect pattern. Link stepped closer to the wall and observed it.

Then a design appeared. Four equilateral triangles formed into one large one. The interesting symbol seemed familiar to Link, but what did it mean. Similar to the ones Benath had described in the stories about his father. About that being the sign of the triforce.

He reached out to the figure. A sudden alarm of intense power came over him as his hand laid over the engraved outline. The sensation was prevailing, fierce, but somehow unethical. An image of evil and light came across Link's mind as he positioned his hand on the symbol.

Link's curiosity all of a sudden had turned into terror. Instinctively, he made his way back down the path he came.

--

Link scurried as quickly as he could back to the village. The emotion, which he felt while touching the familiar emblem, had inconsequentially frightened him, but he needed to get back anyways.

Link slowed his stride when he passed the boulder, supposed that he would be reaching the village soon.

When the forest had been brought to an end, Link looked back and remembered about stumbling upon the familiar symbol. He quickly stopped thinking about about it and turned his concentration back to the village.

Link gasped and stopped in his tracks. The village was completely different from the way he left it. It had perceptibly been attacked.

Some building had been crumbled to the ground and small fires spread across it.

Villagers had perished under the heavy remains, but obviously most of them escaped. _What happened?_ Link asked in thought observing the fallen town.

Then a thought suddenly came to Link's mind, Bentath.

Link ran to the place where the crop stand once occupied. Its entire structure was now completely ruined. Link looked over the area searching for Benath, until he saw him. He was lying on the ground with a large piece of wood on top of him.

Link reacted quickly and pulled the heavy object off of him. Link kneeled beside his dear friend. Benath's eyes started to flicker open. Link stared at him hopefully.

Benath noticed Link and started to speak softly. "Link, listen…" His voice trailed off as he tried to gain the energy to verbalize. "Your father was… was a Hyrule warrior and knew the power of the triforce. Your des…tiny does not lie among us. You have the power of the triforce." He started to cough. "Link, find Zelda. Find Princess Zelda. Find the princess, and hide in the forest. You must protect her… learn of your power… Remember the triforce…"

His voice trailed off and he closed his eyes. All of Hyrule rested in a dark and everlasting sleep of sorrow. Link looked down in grief. Now he knew his destiny would unwind.

--

Link fled into the forest. The clouds made the forest nothing but a shadow. He ran to the wall where he found the symbol, which had to have been the triforce symbol. The vines were opened still. _There has to be an opening. _Link found the symbol and placed his hand on it. He pushed the center triangle and it was movable and continued to put pressure on it until it moved on its own. The lines that shaped the triforce symbol started to glow a golden color. A visible crack appeared in front of him and was pushed in making a doorway. Link darted inside to escape the unwelcoming weather. He looked back to the closing doors. Now he was all alone.

Chapter 2

The Return of an unknown Warrior

"Sir, the last of the guards have met their death," a darknut said to its master.

His master turned around and faced him. His evilly delighted smile shown underneath the dark weather, told the darknut that he was pleased with his progress.

Ganondorf, master of evil and leader of the Gorggiusans, ordered his darknuts, a dark guard, and the armahoma, a oversize shadow spider, into the Hyrule palace. The rain heavily drizzled across the bridge to the palace.

Another darknut appeared before Ganondorf, "Sir we have no trace of Princess Zelda, we believe she is not present."

"No," he disagreed. "She is here, I can sense it." He brought up his left hand to his face. The triforce symbol appeared upon it, glowing darkly.

--

Deep in the depths of the Hyrule castle a secret passageway was disturbed after a great many years. A cloaked figure cautiously moved down a stairwell. When the stairs ended it moved quickly down a pathway to meet its destiny. It stopped in its tracks. Lifting up its left hand, it sensed the presence of another triforce warrior. The triforce symbol glowed on its hand. It looked forward again and ran quickly down a dark pathway.

--

Link had sighed at his previous events and the sorrow. He turned his head back to where the path laid.

Torches suddenly lit up and lighted the area. Ahead the triforce symbol appeared and carved into the stone wall. The rest of the room was empty except the fire pit in the center which illuminated brightly.

He felt pain in his shoulder and touched it. He had a large cut from his past experiences and it mad his shirt cut all the way down his arm.

Link walked forward bravely. A stairway appeared at the furthest point on the right hand side. Below the triforce symbol was a small, half-circled, stone ledge built into the wall. It held a green tunic, a cap, a shield, and a bow and quiver filled with strong arrows.

Without a thought Link slowly put it on. It fit perfectly.

Suddenly, a large noise came from the stairway. Link's curiosity came over him again and made his way up the stairway.

The stairs ended suddenly and iron bar doors led to a room that appeared to once be a dungeon. The door was loose from the rust. Thunder and lightning came from outside making it filled with evil. Dripping noises came from inside the cell.

Link opened the old doors and looked around the room. There was a thick glass window which is what seemed to be the other only opening in the room.

Then next to the window a large figure stood. It was cloaked in a black sheet.

Link reached quickly and took an arrow and prepared for a strike.

The unknown body turned around to the noise and faced Link. A dark purple sash covered most of its face, but you could see its blue eyes. Its head was covered by the rest of the cloak.

Link looked down to its left hand; there the triforce symbol was repetitively glowing. Link looked to his own hand; it too was glowing, showing the triforce symbol.

Link released his strike and placed everything behind his back. The shadow like figure looked at him with questionable eyes. "Who are you?" It asked kindly.

Without hesitation, Link answered its question, "My name is Link."

"How did you find the Temple of Triforce?"

"I am searching for someone who knows of the triforce power. The Princess of Hyrule, Princess Zelda," he explained quickly.

The figure suddenly changed its expression, but then looked down. It pulled down its sash and started to move back its cloak from its head.

Link gasped as he saw the figure's true form.

A young girl about Link's age came out of the shadows of its cloak with long brown hair and some of it wrapped in leather string. "You search for the princess?" She asked.

"Uh- uh yes," he said uneasily. "Who are you?"

"My name is-" the young girl hesitated for a brief moment, "Adlez." She held a ,but she looked thoughtful, "You must be the one who had awakened the Temple of Triforce."

"Well, yes. Is that why Castle Town was attacked?"

She nodded. "I have been waiing for the day for the kingdom of shadows to return, and now it is all clear why the Gorggiusans have been disturbed."

"Why do they choose now to attack now?"

Adlez lifted up her hand and showed Link the triforce symbol. "The triforce symbol is a sign of the Gods and Goddesses who grant us our special power. When the symbols on the temple are disturbed all the other members of the triforce sense it, even the ones of evil. Ganondorf, the leader of the Gorggiusans created a secret race of the shadows. He is one of the last few carriers of the triforce power, choosing to destroy the triforce light. He is not the leader of evil, but is one of its masters of its significant powers."

Link looked down in mourning, thinking that the reason that the slaughtered people of Hyrule had been caused by him. "How did you get here?"

"Ganondorf laid an attack on the castle and I evacuated through the dungeons by a secret passageway. It won't be long before he is here."

Link looked up at her with a slight expression of fret. The young girl seemed very cautious with her words. Link still did not completely understand. "What about the princess?"

Adlez sighed. "Ganondorf may have captured her already. If we are to stop Ganondorf, we must make our way to Gorggius. Princess Zelda carries the powers of the triforce, but she may fall due to the surrounding evil."

"What if they do find us?" Link asked.

"Ganondorf will surely attempt to destroy us. He wants to destroy the Hyrule race and lead the power of triforce to take over our world. We are the last hope to prevent Ganondorf's attack over Hyrule. He had taken over the Gorggius kingdom at least ten years ago by force. He will try to rein over every kingdom including Hyrule. We have to stop him ourselves."

"But I know nothing of my skills; I thought that the Hyrule warriors who carried the triforce power were nothing but an ancient Hyrule legend, until today."

"For your powers to take action, it would have to come within. No one in Hyrule had known of this power to be true except us and the princess. Now the Gorggiusans have warned them and they aren't to blame you for its cruel power."

"But how are we supposed to stop Ganondorf? We have no army and I am not prepared."

"An army needn't be. Your powers will come only when needed. Zelda will surely help us."

--

Link had mistakenly fallen asleep in the dungeon room. He couldn't understand why he had been chosen to carry the powers or the past of Adlez. Link was curious of her still. She seemed to be a very cautious person and didn't seem to be telling the complete and honest truth. When Link saw her beauty at first, he would have guessed that she was an ordinary girl, but she was a strong-willed, wise, young lady.

A sudden crashing noise disturbed Link from his sleep. Link's eyes flashed open and he quickly examined the dark room. Adlez was peacefully asleep. Link rose from the ground and went over to the wall he heard the noise come from. Another crashing noise came from the wall only this time creating a large crack. Link turned to Adlez, who was sitting up widely awake.

"They're coming through," Link stated aloud.

Then footsteps came from the stairwell, the last visible way out. The window was too thick to break.

Adlez rose to her feat and went to the other wall. "Stand back." She stroked her hand quickly in midair, releasing a giant spark. It reacted against the wall making it tumble down. Link and Adlez used their arms to cover their eyes from the dust of the wall. Another passageway was open to them; they ran through it without a thought.

They ran down the hallway as fast as they could but skidded to a halt when their pathway ended suddenly. Fifty feet below, a river rushed against rocks. There was no way; out the nearest ledge was out of jump's reach. They looked back; three bokoblins were running down with clubs in their hands followed by two determined darknuts.

Link turned back to their only hope to get out. He looked back again and the dark creatures were getting closer and closer. Link grabbed Adlez's arm and pushed off the cliff. Both of them screaming in the air until they landed in the water without hitting the rocks. The water was going too fast for them that it was hard to stay at the surface.

Chapter 3

The Master Sword

Link woke up coughing water. The river was in front of him moving slower than before. He laid flat on his back against the rough ground. Sitting up slowly, he studied the cave. It was dark, but lightened with blue crystals whose light illuminated in the water.

Turning around, he saw Adlez standing still and dry. He walked up to her, but she didn't seem to notice him, but intently staring at something.

Link followed her eyes and realized what was of importance.

A symmetrical stone table held a sword that had the triforce symbol on it. Its elegance shown beneath the light of the numerous crystals. It seemed that you wouldn't be able to get it out of its current position.

"The master sword is granted by the gods and goddesses that holds more of the triforce power. Evil cannot pull it and it only comes when needed, but only one can pull it from the stone table," Adlez stated.

Link looked back to Adlez and she was looking at him. "Me?"

Adkez nodded and turned her attention back to the magnificent sword.

Link walked up to it with strength of mind. Stopping in front of it, he clenched his finger as he felt the triforce power rising in him. He placed his hands around the grip of the sword and the symbol appeared again on his hand. As he pulled up, light came from the ground. It released and Link pointed it in the air with satisfaction. He placed it behind his back and turned back to Adlez.

"My duty is to protect the chosen hero... and the princess. The legend of this warrior was created with Ganondorf's first attempt to take over Hyrule. The warrior will be the hero of all in the time where he destroys all evil. And that's you."

Link glanced at her, slightly confused, "But I can't handle a sword nor can I take on this task."

She had a face of fear as she looked down. Then she looked back up to him. "Link… you have that power and the power will help you to defeat him in all the strengths that you have even if they never did show," Adlez's voice trailed off as she stared at him. They were both quiet. Adlez was running out of words to say. "The chosen hero, help me free the princess and end Ganondorf's rein over the shadow kingdom of Gorggius. " Adlez bowed before Link with all her pride, knowing she could not defeat Ganondorf by herself.

Link held his hand out for her in understanding. Adlez stood straight and accepted it. The triforce power rose between them as they would work together as one.

--

After an hour of rest due to their experiences in the river that were tiresome, they tried to find a way out of the cave. They followed the river sidestepping on the ledge next to it. As they got further into the tube the river was speeding up again.

Then later there was an opening, but it wasn't something expected. The tube seeped out of a cliff creating a waterfall. They turned the corner, but the ledge would end soon and they would have to climb the rest of the way.

The ground was nearly one-hundred feet down and impossible to land on safely. They started to scale down it one foot and hand after the other. Fear was clear for the both of them after every move they made.

At least fifty feet down Adlez's pulse was beating fast when she took a glance down. She stopped and closed her eyes, holding tight to her grip.

Link stopped next to her and saw that she was frightened. "We made it halfway, and we can make the rest."

Adlez nodded and started to move again with caution. Link followed examining every move he made sticking the sword into the cliff's wall. Adlez took another step down and the rock suddenly slipped and fell out of the cliff. She slipped only having her grip on the rock with her hands. She breathed heavily and felt her pulse running.

"Adlez! Adlez, hold on!" Link let go with one hand and had his other on the master sword. He reached down for her's hand. Zelda reached up with all she could offer. Their hands almost touched as they reached for one another.

Finally they had each other's hands and held eachother tightly. "Link, don't let go!"

"I won't ever let go," he said firmly. The small rock particles were falling to the ground. Then a cracking noise came from the cliff. Link looked back to the master sword, it was making the cliff fracture and loosening the master sword's position. It rapidly released the master sword. They screamed in the air still holding each other. Link reached up in the air until he felt a vine sliding in his hands and grabbed it quickly. It ended their fall, but they were still far from the ground.

Link looked up examining the cliff from his current position. There was a hefty ledge not far from where they were, however they would have to climb up the vine. Link looked back down at Adlez, "Adlez, there's a ledge we can reach, but we'll have to climb it."

Adlez nodded in under standing. She scaled up his arm and then she wrapped her arms around his neck. She put her head against his shoulders closing her eyes, holding him tightly in fear. Link used both hands climbing the long root, using every ounce of energy he had to get to that ledge. He grunted after each time he got higher.

They were close enough to the ledge to grab it. Adlez got on first and Link followed. They both leaned against the cliff closing their eyes after their long dramatic experience. Adlez suddenly wrapped her arms around Link holding him tight, "Thank you."

Link smiled, "You're welcome."

Link and Adlez descended from the cliff the way they had before, but more cautiously. Adlez had recovered from her fright when Link reached the ground. Adlez breathed heavily when she touched the ground. When she turned around to examine the unfamiliar area she grew more concerned as she quickly recognized her current locality. "We're in Gorggius."

The shadowy land had a dark stormy sky. It was black, but shined an evil red. It made all of life seem so behind. The trees were thorny and almost dead like. Ahead, the Gorggius palace stood with the clouds whirling above it.

"Ganondorf should be there as well as Zelda," Adlez said. "We must get there safely without getting caught."

--

As they grew closer to the palace, anger started to rise in Link. It was because of Ganondorf that the village was attacked and the reason Benath was dead. Not only that, but he wanted to know more of his past, facts that Adlez couldn't provide that the princess might. Questioning why his anger was filling up inside him greatly, he wanted to know why his anger whispered to him.. He knew revenge was the wrong way to seek an attack, just as the Gorggiusans had done, but he couldn't help but feel its tensional power. As the thorny forest grew thicker, shadow creatures had become more visible. They stayed out of view and were more careful of where the walked.

Then he started to think about Adlez, and how she hesitated when she first introduced herself. Adlez had been cautious about everything she said, but what was she trying not to reviel? Link grew paranoid of her and decided not to waid any longer to what she was hiding.

"Adlez, why are you so cautious when you say things about your life?" Link asked.

"Link, there are things you needn't to know now. All will be revieled when we reach the palace of Gorggius."

"What secret are you keeping?" He demanded.

Adlez paused and turned her head away from Link for a brief moment. "Link... I-"

Then suddenly something flew by and Adlez was out of sight. Link looked up; an argarok was hovering above him carrying Adlez in his claws. The vicious beast, ferociously screamed into the air.

Link drew his sword and held it in front of him. He turned around to spot an armagohma walking up to him. He watched closely at the giant spider. It stopped ten feet from him. It spat a silky affective thread to Link. Link somersaulted sideways to avoid the dangerous string. He stepped sideways in a circle with the armagohma watching his movement. Then he darted swiftly towards it screaming in anger.

He aimed at one of its legs cutting in to the shield and its body. The armagohma screamed in pain and used another leg to push Link out of the way. He recovered quickly and started to make another attack. He pounced into the air pointing the sword down at the armagohma. It landed in the center of its body.

Shrieking in suffering it fell to the ground. Link looked up at the argarok which clenched Adlez and kept her from using his powers.

Then a shadow kargarok flew down to Link with swiftness. As soon as it got close enough, Link swerved his sword in front of him, making a violent strike to the kargarok. The creature slid backwards shattering a scream at Link. It looked up at the argarok and started to fly up to it. Link jumped up to it and grabbed hold of its tail. The creature was flying quickly past the argarok, which gave Link enough time to strike the argarok's arm. The dark creature screamed in agony and released its grip on Adlez.

Link let go of the kargarok's tail as they both fell to the ground. They rose but started to move close to each other as they were surrounded by more creatures than they could handle at a time. Each shadow creature was prepared for an attack, but two darknuts took hold of them both.

Chapter 4

Ganondorf's Assault

The shadow creatures had taken Link and Adlez to palace of Gorggius. Each of them knew what powers the triforce warriors held, so the young Hyrule people were heavily escorted to the throne room. As they tried to move away from the tight griip they had on them, Link tried to jerk his body from them consecutively. One of the darknuts was dragging Adlez, while she was barely concious.

Two darknuts detained Adlez and Link's arms, tightly, bringing them down the isle to the throne of evil. Ganondorf smiled evilly at the young people.

"Alas you come before us powerless and weak. We have been waiting for your arrival, but anticipate your fall, like your kingdom," Ganondorf smirked as the darknuts threw them to the floor. "Princess, hmph, you are completely powerless, princess..."

Link suddenly shot a glance over to her, "Princess... Zelda..." Link's voice trailed off as he looked at the person who he once thought of as _Adlez_.

"Link, I'm sorry..." She said weakly.

Link shook his head and turned away from her, his anger and resentment were filling his head as the true identity of Adlez was revieled.

Zelda's eyes were swelling with tears as her lie had made a terrible effect.

"Ah a protector for the, princess and a scrawny one at that," he said as he looked at Link.

He kneeled down in front of Zelda and used his hand to lift up her chin and face him. "Though your powers are strong, your abilities to use them are not. Wastes of powers have the goddesses granted upon you." Ganondorf threw her frail face away from him, causing her to drop to the ground again.

Link wanted so much to impair Ganondorf, and to kill to make him repay for all the damage he had made and the resentment of the lie Zelda had given. He clenched his teeth in anger, but lost his energy from making a ruckus with the shadow creatures.

Zelda looked up in distress, but was too weak. Ganondorf turned to Link and smiled evilly at him. "You should know that your kingdom will soon be destroyed. There is nothing that can stop it."

He looked down at Link and scrutinized his left hand. Link's triforce symbol was glowing with exertion, but couldn't be enough for him to attack. In his hand the master sword laid on the ground.

"So this is the chosen hero of the gods. Desecrated wastes have the gods established. Now that the kingdom of Hyrule will fall, the Gorggiusans will take their territory and the triforce warriors of light will soon be destroyed." Ganondorf turned back to his throne.

Link was filling up with more resentment. He pushed himself off the ground, feeling the power of the master sword. He pulled it back and was heading for a strike on Ganondorf.

Before Link could hit his mark, Ganondorf turned around, releasing a source of dark energy. It pushed Link back, making him feebler. He hit the ground and slid back, unable to get up.

Ganondorf smirked again, "Young fool, unable to understand the powers of the shadows." Ganondorf signaled for his guards. Two of them lifted Link off the ground, and started heave him away.

Suddenly Link looked up to the dark master, "You do not believe I am the chosen hero?" The guards stopped pulling Link

"Hmph, I declare you are no fool that believes he is able to walk along side the gods and goddesses of Hyrule."

"I declare that I have the right to defend Hyrule castle. If I defend for the battle you must agree that Zelda cannot be hurt."

"Link, no," Zelda jumped in, but she had remembered that she was the one that had lied to Link, so therefore he wouldn't listen to her at all.

"Fine, you will defend the towers of Hyrule, alone and no harm can come to the princess."

--

Link and Zelda were chained in the dungeon against the wall hanging from their wrists. Neither of them spoke for the most extent amount of time. Zelda looked down in sorrow, while Link was filled with rage. Zelda's lie had made his trust in her fail. Zelda took a few sorrowful, brief glances at Link thinking about how the trust was broken. More importantly, Link had agreed to risk his life to save Zelda's

"Why did you lie to me?" He asked.

"Because I wanted to protect myself. The shadow creatures had been searching for me and if you were one of them I would have been killed. I should have known you weren't one of them. You're... well it wouldn't matter anyways. It was my fault that we got caught," Zelda said; Link turned his head and faced her. "I should have known to be more careful."

"No it was my fault," Link said in incongruity. "I should have reacted to the shadow creatures instead of just defending myself."

"What is the point of disagreeing about it? Now you're risking your life to save mine? Link there are hundreds of shadow creatures lining up to destroy Hyrule." Zelda said in sorrowfulness. "Ganondorf won, and now we can't do anything. I lied to you and I shouldn't have forced you into this mess."

"Shouldn't have? What are you talking about?" Link asked.

Zelda turned to him. "It's because of me that we are going to depart this life."

"Ever since I met you everything in my life became clear. Despite the lies that you told, you I would so much have rather died a warrior, than as a farm boy. It was because of you that my life has met its destiny. If I hadn't met you, we would both be dead."

"Link… no matter what you say I know it was to be my fault," Zelda stated. "The kingdom of Hyrule shall reach perpetual twilight and so shall we."

"Twilight, what do you mean?"

Zelda sighed as she closed her eyes. "Ganondorf was not of Hyrule in the beginning. He was from the twilight realm. Without light or hope the Hyrule race will cease to exist. If the twilight cloud comes the people of Hyrule will not live without the light. They will live on as spirits, but in fear of all shadow creatures and the twilight. Without the light people could not see in human form, but they would be unaware that they transformed into spirits. So it is my fault and you can't go into battle alone."

"I have to. The light lives within you Zelda, and the kingdom needs you to restore it."

--

The sky was without rest with shadow aragoks and the other dark creatures heading for Hyrule. Link stood at the edge of the Castle's grounds alone. Hyrule seemed lifeless.

Ganondorf viewed the panorama from the tallest tower of the Hyrule castle. A twilight force field blocked the windows to prevent Zelda from escaping. She was filled with worry as she looked down at Link standing alone defending the pitiful remains of Hyrule.

When the creatures were visible on the Hyrule fields, Link drew his sword immidately. Letting the triforce power be used as his guide. He saw a black sea of darkness that eagerly started to head for the Hyrule castle as it was in sight. Link could only rely on the items he had to use and himself. Shadow Kargaroks were in the lead and Link quickly took out his bow and an arrow. Waiting until the creature was close enough before he released the arrow so he could get a direct shot. He made a perfect mark as he let it fly in the air and the Karagok fell to the ground, but there were others getting closer.

Zelda was feeble watching him. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Ganondorf smirking with pleasure. Two kargaroks started two circle around Link in the air. She watched in horror as one of them flew forward for an attack. Link swished his sword left and right to make it get away.

The other one soon made the same move the other had. Link started to make a quick move for his bow and an arrow and the shadow creature ducked away. Before he was completely away from harming Link, he dodged his right sword arm shoulder. It was painful as it cut through the sleeve of his shirt. Zelda gasped from above.

The shadow beasts were coming close to him. Knowing he couldn't leave one alive he reacted quickly trying to use his sword to strike them.

Ganondorf, viewed the panorama from the tallest tower, feeling triumph already. He quietly cackled to himself, believing that the kingdom of evil would rule the Hyrule kingdom. A twilight cloud covered the poor area filling the creatures with more power. Zelda watched in hurt. Link didn't hold the power to defeat them all.

One shadow beast came close to him. The fear behind his own eyes could not be seen by the enemy. The sword was came forward through the shadow creature's body, it dropped onto the ground. Two more came up. He slaughtered one on his right, but the other one used its arm to strike.

Link's face was bleeding. He dropped down to the ground. The shadow creature was above him. Dark power built in the fist and it was high in the air. It was coming down to his body.

Suddenly light shed all around and the area and the creatures disappeared. No solid object could be seen in the light until the luminous area disappeared into the image of a desert land in a black sky. "Link..."

Link heard the voice and glanced for when he saw the image of a body looking down. Zelda.

Link rose to his feet and walked on the softest sand toward her. She was fearful. "Zelda," he whispered.

"Chosen hero," she called him. "You don't have enough light to destroy them all. And this spell will only last a few more moments."

Link nodded, "So I guess Hyrule has no hope."

"No, Link. I am light. The light that sheds over Hyrule with every breath. But with that power the light can be passed on to another when needed. When the sword touches the sky the light will descend from the heavens above."

Link shook his head, "No, Zelda I can't-"

"Link the power of light is our last hope."

"You need it," he said. "You're up in that tower with Ganondorf and you will need it if he's prepared to attack you."

"Link my duty is to protect this kingdom and the hero. My choice as princess is to lend you this power. I will save enough for myself to be protected and enough just to possibly destroy Ganondorf," Link had no choice but to follow her request, no matter his wanting for her to be safe. "Chosen hero protect us with the light."

Something was different about her bow. What more did it mean? She was bowing not only as a protecter but as the princess, and meant more than her kingdom being safe. Though neither of them realized it, they were doing it for each other. Link offered his hand out to her once more she accepted it with great honor and a light shed between their two hands touching and then they both disappeared into the light again. The spell had ended.

Link opened his eyes to see the shadow creature directly above him. He lifted his sword and heard the foul blade cut into the body of the vicious creature. Link used his back to jump back to his feet. _Remember, when the sword touches the sky, the light will descend from the heavens above, _Link looked back at the tower to Zelda. He saw her give a small nod. He turned back to the creatures before him that remained.

He cast the sword into the sky with his symbolic arm. The sword made a ringing sound and the triforce symbol glowed rapidly. A bolt of lightning casted to the sky light the clouds. They tumbled and then light fell down. The piercing sound of creatures dying rang in the ears.

"No!" Said a voice behind him. Link turned back to the tower. Ganondorf, with a rage so fearful, stretched his hand out to Zelda. She screamed and fell to her knees. She was weakening. Ganondorf suddenly smiled to himself then raised his blade into the air. "It's over, Princess."

With the strength of his own power he started to let it go forward. Zelda closed her eyes and waited for the end to come.

"NO!"

Link appeared, jumping out from the tower's opening with his blade pulled back and headed for Ganondorf. He landed on the ground and blocked Ganondorf's attack over his head. The blades scratched and they both grunted putting all their strengths into each other. Link released and ducked. Ganondorf drew sword up and was blocked by Link's blade. One after the other the steel rang within each strike and block.

Zelda rose to her feet and drew the Hyrule blade from the scabbard hidden under her dress. She went for Ganondorf.

Seeing that Zelda was prepared to hurt Ganondorf with the sword, he stretched out his hand again and then she screamed. Link saw what was going to happen when Zelda fell to the ground. Ganondorf smiled in annoyance watching Zelda hopelessly lie on the ground unconcious, "It is time for you to die Princess."

Link drew his sword to Ganondorf's shoulder. He grunted in pain and turned to Link panting angrily.

He charged for Link. Link wasn't prepared and started to run for the window. He took hold of the pillar that held the tower's roof and started to climb up it, knowing that Ganondorf would follow. Ganondorf made a powerful strike on the pillar, which caused it to tumble down.

Link got out of the way in time just grab onto the edge of the roof. He swung himself onto it to avoid another attack from Ganondorf. He stood up and took hold of the pole on top of the towers roof.

Ganondorf jumped up onto the rooftop. Link slipped losing his balance against the roof's slippery tiles because of the light rain, but still had a hold on the pole causing him to wound his face when he scratched it against it. He looked down at the ground where there were more shadow creatures merging to climb the tower. The ground was far from there and Link couldn't let go. He glanced back at Ganondorf.

"Pathetic," Ganondorf stated. The weather gradually started to turn into a severe thunderstorm with heavy winds. Ganondorf made a strike at Link's shoulder causing a deep cut. Link cried out in pain. Ganondorf went for another attack, but Link swerved around the rooftop briskly to get out of the way. Link headed for the isle's roof and started to rise off the ground. Ganondorf followed.

Link backed up every time Ganondorf took a step toward him. Lightning started to crash. Ganondorf to another strike and Link defended himself with his sword and had enough energy to push Ganondorf away from him, but caused him to fall to the ground. Link no longer had the force to get up and laid flat on the long roof leading to another tower roof.

Ganondorf came up to Link and smiled at him. His eyes were burning a nightmare red with evil. His darkness shown underneath the unpredictable weather and his black armor reflected the lightning. He looked down at him and stepped on his left wrist. Link breathed heavily and grunted in pain. "It is pointless to have it like this Link. You may not see it but your power is part of shadows and not just light. Join me and we'll rule all the lands together."

Link stared at him angrily, "I will never join you. Hyrule is ruled by light and not shadow."

"You know you can never win. You will die or you will become of the shadows. You will have to give into it eventually and Zelda will die then. It is a great power one would want to wield," he said.

"I'll never be apart of the shadows! You might as well kill me."

Ganondorf smirked, "I will." He raised the sword and Link kept his eyes on it.

"Ganondorf," a defending voice said behind him. Link turned his head back; Zelda was uncloaked standing at the roof of the other tower with a determined face. She was completely viewed in her golden shoulder protective covering and her lavender dress. Link turned his attention back to Ganondorf who was no longer paying concentration to him, but was instead focusing on Zelda. Link turned back to Zelda who stood on the rooftop.

Zelda closed her eyes and brought her hands together feeling the power of the triforce. Link felt it too. Ganondorf studied her for a moment but as he She started to rise off the ground and into the air. She stopped at a point and opened her eyes. She was shining a golden light. Then she pushed her hands forward, releasing a large string of light to Ganondorf. Below the shadow creatures started to fall and fade away from the view of the incredible light. The weather was calming down slowly making the dark clouds disappear. All of the shadows were disappearing as well as the twilight cloud.

Ganondorf was pushed back. Link rose to his feet when the light disappeared. Zelda gently touched the ground after her brilliant attack. Ganondorf was across from them and slowly rose to his feet. He grunted in pain as he tried to speak. "This isn't over… the battle has just begun." Behind him a dark cloud built up. Ganondorf backed into it and was no longer visible. The dark shadow had faded away.

Link turned his attention back to Zelda who was weakly standing. Her attack made her delicate and almost lifeless. She suddenly dropped to the ground falling unconscious. Link rushed towards her and held her up. He stroked her hair gently. She was alive, but not in a well state of form. Her triforce symbol tried to glow hard. He took hold of Zelda and picked her up off the ground. Her powers had grown very weak. If Ganondorf were to return Zelda would not be strong enough to fight. She almost perished in this attack. Link looked at his ally and made his way back to Hyrule.

Ganondorf was gone, for now. He would return, with even more power and superior armed forces.

Chapter 5

The Master Sword's Restoration

Within an hour, Zelda became conscious again, but her powers were still weak. She knew as Link did that Ganondorf would return stronger and that she must prepare. Link would grow to know more of his powers in time, but he knew why he felt so unsteady and lost. He tried to battle Ganondorf in anger which wasn't the right thing to do. Knowing that anger could have its drastic side effects.

They traveled to the Hyrule fields and looked at each other for a moment.

"What is it?" Zelda asked.

"I can't stay," Link stated. "I have to hide."

"Why?"

"I am apart of the forest's shadows. I need time to prepare, as do you."

Zelda looked down in understanding but in sorrow, "Your powers are strong and they need to grow. Along our time of waiting we will face up to other challenges. Thank you, Link.

Link held out his hand for Zelda. Zelda had accepted it and they both felt the power of the triforce between them as they had felt before. Then an unknown feeling was between them. One stronger than the triforce, that hadn't been felt before. Link turned around and started to let the triforce guide him to the forest, eventually letting go of Zelda's touch. "Why are you certain that you're apart of the shadows."

Link turned back to her and sighed, "Because Ganondorf says that I wield the powers of light and shadow. That I will have to give in and you will die."

Zelda shook her head, "You would not ever do that to me though I know it."

"I care for you too much to take that chance." Link was astonished to what he said, but then he looked into Zelda's blue eyes. He moved towards her slowly. "Zelda I..."

He moved towards her face and their lips met. Zelda kissed him back as Link put his hands against her cheeks. Suddenly Link broke it.

Zelda watched him go until he disappeared in the shadows. They both knew they would meet again soon. She turned to the castle the sun was setting making the sky's plate an orange shade, but the stars were chasing its magnificant light away.

--

Link ran to the tallest tower of the temple of time and climbed the vines knowing he could get one last view of the Hyrule fields before he would disappear for a long time. At the top above trees. He could see Zelda clearly and lifted his sword. Zelda lifted her hand and the power came from the tips of her fingers. Lightning struck from the sword and the triforce symbol appeared in the clouds. Link turned away and never saw Zelda's face for a long time.

--

Link let the triforce carry him through the forest leading him to a stone table. He knew what it was for. It was time to let go of the master sword. He remembered what Zelda had said. That it would come when needed. He paused in front of the stone table, taking the elegant sword. Then he threw in the air and shot it downward making it stay within the hard ground.

He released its grip and felt sorrow rise. He turned away from it and moved away. He looked at the sunset, knowing that Zelda was watching the same one at the same moment. He knew he had strong feelings for her, but he knew that he must bury them deep down. The master sword reflected light brilliantly in the forest. Only Link could know of its power and it would return to him when evil will rise again...

_Preview_

_The Legend of Zelda Part 2_

_The Dark Side_

_Soon we will have the sequal to this story. Here is a short preview on what it is about..._

_After one month when the attack on the kingdom of Gorggius had ended, Link, the brave, young, triforce warrior had hidden amongst the forest. With the master swords unexpected return Link only finds trouble when his own anger has taken into shape as a dark red eyed reflection of him. Zelda's powers are weak and along the journey, Link realizes that his feelings for her are strong, but tries to bury them down for her own safety. Link's formed shadow tries to get to him, but what he realizes is that he can't let his feelings take flight or it might spill doom for them both..._


	2. The Dark Side

The Legend of Zelda

**The Legend of Zelda**

**Part 2**

**The Dark Side**

**Chapter 1**

**The Master Sword Returns**

_**Link traveled willingly along the path to the shadow kingdom of Gorggius. He was determined to make it there without anything getting in the way. He knew what was ahead, but he didn't know how to handle it.**_

_**Ganondorf would be there, overseeing the attack on Link's homeland, Hyrule and Ganondorf also knew of the Hyrule warriors, who held the power of the triforce. He too held its power, but used it for wickedness. The shadow creatures, led by Ganondorf would try to take the kingdom of Hyrule and kill off the triforce light.**_

_**The triforce were special powers granted by the gods and goddesses. Only three of them remained to have it. At one point in time, there were numerous amounts of Hyrule warriors that held its power, but some lost it and the rest of them perished.**_

_**Shadow creatures tried to discontinue him from making his way to the palace. Link didn't let it bother him, and massacred every one of them.**_

_**He had a resolute face to hunt down and destroy Ganondorf, who caused so much pain in Link's life. Link knew where Ganondorf was in the palace. He traveled to the highest tower prepared for an unaccompanied battle. Ganondorf viewed the shadow militia from the open windows.**_

_**Link took the master sword from his back. It shined in the light, showing its elegance. Ganondorf turned around sensing the existence of Link.**_

_**Ganondorf smirked at Link. "So, you are letting yourself into the dark side?" Ganondorf asked with a sneer.**_

_**Link looked at him uncertainly. Was he trying to strike Ganondorf out of anger?**_

_**Ganondorf cackled inaudibly to himself. "I see you are letting the feeling take over you. The power of the shadows is a strong course. You can possess anything you could ever desire."**_

_**Link took a step back, but held his sword in front of him to defend himself from any unexpected attack Ganondorf would make. **_

_**"Let the feeling take over you, Link," he said. He shot out his hand towards Link grasping his mind.**_

_**Link felt throbbing in his head and it felt like darkness had been trying to conquest the light he possessed. He shrieked out in pain seeing the persuasive images of the shadow power of the triforce.**_

_**He dropped to the ground holding his head. Ganondorf was trying to get inside his head. Then with so much agony he looked up and screamed yelled harder than he ever had.**_

* * *

**Link shot up from the ground breathing heavily. He looked around and realized that he was in the forest and had fallen asleep on the ground.**

**He started to feel more serene after each deep breath he took. All he had seen was just a nightmare and nothing more. Though it seemed real Link thought of it as nothing.**

**The sun was shining over the Hyrule forest as the hour of daylight began. He rose from the ground and looked around the forest.**

**Then all the memories came back… the pain and sorrow. He remembered it had all started when Link came here with a sense of adventure and curiosity when he found the Temple of the Triforce.**

**Link had been a farm boy at his master's crop farm. Benath, his master, had raised him since he was ten. His father and mother died when the kingdom of Hyrule was attacked by the Gorggius kingdom seven years ago. Benath had once told him that his father was a Hyrule warrior who carried the power of the triforce, but once denied about what he said.**

**It was only a month ago when Link had come here thinking about the stories Bentath told of his father. He liked them and thought of himself as a warrior, but then everything had changed.**

**Hyrule's village had been mysteriously attacked by a group of shadow creatures from the Gorggius kingdom. Benath perished like others did under the ruins of buildings.**

**Then Benath quickly told him of Link's destiny and that he carried the power of the triforce. Link found the Temple of Triforce hidden under vines in the deeper parts of the forest.**

**Link's future had started to unwind as he grew to know more of his powers, but even now he did not completely understand of all his capabilities.**

**He walked slowly in the forest, remembering every single detail. Then he looked down, evoking a certain memory; the princess of Hyrule, Zelda.**

**Zelda held the powers of the triforce and had known of her potential for a longer amount of time. She was a kind person who was determined to end the shadow powers. The triforce was strong with her, but she had grown weaker after her and Link's battle with Ganondorf not so far in the past.**

**They respected each other and understood what they had both gone through. Zelda's father was the king of Hyrule and one of the carriers of the triforce. He perished under the attack seven years ago like Link's father.**

**They met in the spite of escaping from Ganondorf and the other creatures who had laid an attack on the palace. They fell to an ancient cave where Link had drawn the master sword, a highly powerful sword that was created by the gods. Evil would be unable to draw it, but it was regardless to shield itself when it was pulled.**

**Link had put the master sword in the stone table somewhere in the forest. As Zelda had once said before, "It will come when in need of it." Link knew she meant when the evil will rise again, but he only wanted to know when that time was.**

**As Link went deeper into the forest he started thinking about Zelda. Her beauty and eyes made more of a reason to be very fond of the young princess. That was all in the past.**

**The Gorggius kingdom was now ruled by Hyrule and many people immigrated there creating a new sacred race. The shadow creatures had disappeared when Zelda cast a spell to weaken Ganondorf's powers. It wasn't enough to destroy Ganondorf, but it was just enough to kill off the shadow creatures that were currently in the Gorggius kingdom during the time of the spell.**

**The people of Hyrule were most pleased of the transfer to the lands that were once filled of the shadows. Now the amount of crops had stretched out and the kingdoms population had grown.**

**Link gazed into the thick jade forest. Spots of sunlight made the evergreen grass shine against the sunlight. Then a sudden memorable flash of light appeared in the distance. Link moved towards it with inquisitiveness.**

**Link came to the spot and gasped. A large encircle of light shined on a stone table resting on the forest floor. In the center of it a superlative sword reflected sunlight. It was the master sword.**

**Link's triforce symbol glowed in response to the presence of the Master Sword. Link questioned himself to why it appeared now. Walking up in front of it Link clenched his fingers together as he had done before pulling the sword.**

**He grabbed on tight to the sword's grip. The triforce symbol was glowing with potential showing that its power was coming into Link again. The ground lightened as the sword was pulled from the ground.**

**Link directed it in the air showing its sophistication. He examined the sword over recalling in thought of his duel with Ganondorf.**

**Link wandered throughout the forest in the time of day, thinking about the master sword coming so unpredictably. He didn't feel he needed it at the moment, but as Zelda said, it would only appear when he needed it. So he should pay extra attention.**

**Then he saw something in the midst of the forest. It was a pit of some kind making a pathway underground. Link heard some kind of whisper coming from inside it. It said, "Feel the power of evil…"**

**Link felt disturbed as the strange and mysterious voice called out to him.**

**"Link… let the evil take over you…" The voice called to him.**

**Link took out his sword and warily made his way down the pathway.**

**He found himself in a dark room that had vines traveling up walls. The dirt was moist and in the back wall was a large full view mirror. **

**"Link…" A decipherable voice whispered to him. "Link… let your anger take over…"**

**Link glanced around the room to see whose voice it belonged to. Link sensed an evil triforce warrior within the atmosphere. He had a firm grip on the sword and breathed heavily as each moment passed.**

**A light breeze made a whirling sound in the air. It felt as if a malicious soul had traveled in the air. "Link… it is your destiny… Step up to the mirror…"**

**Link hesitated as he advanced slowly to the mirror. He looked at his reflection when he stopped in front of it. "Your powers are more than the light… you can have a better prospect as a ruler of evil… or is the contradictory?" The mirror suddenly showed an image of impair and destruction. It was Zelda suffering from a great confrontation. She was screaming in agony.**

**Link gasped and was taken aback from the representation of what could. Then the image disappeared and went back to a typical reflection of Link. "Your reflection in the mirror shows what you really are inside…"**

**Then the mirror turned to an unbelievably terrifying reflection of Link. It was a darker evil mirror image of Link with its eyes glowing blood red. "This is your destiny!"**

**"No!" Link cried as he was aware of his anger and slashed the mirror with the master sword making it shatter. He felt liberation as all the pieces of the broken mirror reached the ground.**

**He breathed heavily as he stared down at the broken pieces. **_**What is happening to me?**_

* * *

**The kingdom was being overlooked by its princess from the balcony of the Hyrule castle. Zelda looked out to the forest, thinking of her hero, Link, who had strongly battled beside her while clashing with Ganondorf.**

**Then she had not realized before when she had certain feelings for Link. He was a kind and respected warrior that had assisted her on the journey to Gorggius, which was now apart of Hyrule.**

**She unexpectedly felt something; she lifted her hand up to see the triforce symbol rapidly glowing. Something was wrong with Link.**

**Chapter 2**

**The Dark Side of Link**

**Link came out of the underground room, reflecting back to his past experience. Was Link's anger getting too strong that it could take over him?**

**Only on that thought did Link think of Zelda getting hurt because of him, like the mirror had shown him. He couldn't bear that image. Link's feelings for Zelda were strong and he knew it that last day they touched before Link had hidden in the shadows of the forest.**

**He looked down as he walked within the woodland. When he looked up he stopped in his tracks and saw Zelda standing in front of him.**

**"Link… what is wrong?"**

**Link quickly explained what had happened in the underground chamber. "Ganondorf is trying to turn me."**

**"What?"**

**"He's trying to get to me by showing what could happen," he said.**

**"Ganondorf will try to build up his strength by knowing of other powers. He is trying to take the shape of you, but Ganondorf can take over a mind that leaves an opening, so you must be careful. It would be best if we descended Hyrule, until Ganondorf can no longer find you."**

**"I'll go," Link said.**

**"I'm coming with you."**

**"No, it's too dangerous."**

**"Link, you can't always fight your battles alone."**

**"Zelda, your powers are drastically weak, and all of Hyrule need you. I won't let you risk yourself like that. You almost perished when you tried to destroy Ganondorf last time and I won't let anything happen to you."**

**"Link, we're in this together."**

**Link sighed. Though he knew he would regret it he realized that Zelda had the most wisdom. "Alright, just promise me you'll be careful."**

**Zelda smiled. "Ganondorf wants you to join him to build up his army."**

**Link and Zelda ventured away from Hyrule. Ganondorf was felt to be near at every moment. It was an uncomfortable feeling felt by Link.**

* * *

**Zelda was always looking everywhere she went. They both comprehended from their past occurrences that they should always be on their guard.**

**As the sun started to set, a hostile breeze wandered through the forest. It was cool, but through its whisper a voice traveled with it. "Let the feeling take you, Link."**

**Zelda and Link had both heard the cold voice. They stopped and looked back where the breeze traveled from. Link drew the master sword.**

**"Link look out!"**

**Link rotated around and perceived the reflection of him that he'd seen in the mirror, jumping from a small cliff. It landed on the ground without any lost balance and proceeded for an attack with a duplicated sword.**

**Link swerved out of the way. The dark combatant took a bow and arrow and aimed for Zelda. "No!" Link screeched, but the arrow had already hit Zelda's arm. She fell to the ground.**

**Link's resentment had ascended as he attacked his shadow. The combatant blocked Link's attempt using the sword. They pressed against each other. The shadow had a face of effortlessness, but Link used all his power while grunting and clenching his teeth.**

**The shadow smirked, "Good, you are feeling the power of the darkness. Let it take you completely, Link."**

**"Never."**

**The shadow pushed Link off of him. Link fell to the ground. The shadow stood tall. "This isn't over young warrior. Join the dark side or suffer an even greater consequence for your helpless companion."**

**Link glanced to Zelda who was lying faced down on the forest's floor. The shadow faded away slowly with sincere until all was standard.**

**Zelda was trying hard to get up and found a tree to lean against. The arrow had descended from her arm; blood ran down her arm.**

**Link rushed towards her. He quickly tore off a piece of his clothing and rapped it around Zelda's wounded arm. Link's blue eyes were filled with concern.**

**Zelda felt so much pain, more than she could handle. "Link… we h-have to keep going."**

**"Zelda, no! We have to go back to Hyrule. You can't go on like this," he said determinedly.**

**"Link," she started to say as she started to act stronger. "That shadow is Ganondorf."**

**"What?"**

**"He's trying to see your weaknesses in your form."**

**"How did you figure it out?"**

**"His eyes glowed the same way and his voice… it was cold like Ganondorf's. If we let him go on he'll build up an army and attack Hyrule."**

**Chapter 3**

**The Unknown Army**

**Zelda feigned to be strong, but at times she seemed so pale and lifeless. Every moment Link wanted to tell her how he felt, but he knew that if Ganondorf would know of his inevitable thoughts, he would surely destroy Zelda.**

**Zelda was looking out at the forest. It suddenly had a meadow, the first in the forest. A large spot of sunlight shown from the sky. The sky was clear and the birds traveled against it. Although all seemed at peace, something was not right.**

**They crossed the meadow and looked around wherever they went.** **Then suddenly, a shadow argarok landed on the ground with a thud. It looked up at Link and Zelda and screamed to them. Dozens of shadow beasts walked into the meadow from the trees at made their way into an attack position. Link held the master sword firmly in front of him. Zelda and Link slowly backed into eachother as the shadow creatures stepped closer into them.**

**Link waited for his opportunity to attack. He built up power inside and then finally let it out. He darted to one of the shadow creatures and the master sword released a sheild of light. The shadow beasts covered their eyes to the light and took a few steps back. The shadow argarok took flight in the air and to a certain hight did it face downward and started to head for Zelda. She reacted quickly and brought her hands in front of her and released spears of light. It hit the argarok's wing and made a burning hole. The argarok screamed in fury and agony to Zelda. It went for another attack on Zelda. Link jumped in right away using the master sword to stop him from striking Zelda. Link pushed it off of his sword and the creature fell back. Then a shadow beast suddenly took Zelda into its hands attempting to crush her body. Link kneeled down to the ground and making a fist at the creature showing the triforce symbol. The triforce symbol released light and the creature threw Zelda to the ground.**

**In fear, the rest of the shadow creatures started to scurry from the meadow. Zelda got up quickly trying not to show her pain or weakness. Her lavender dress was torn. The creatures had disappeared into the forest quickly. Who were they? The last they had seen the shadow creatures was in Gorggius, when the creatures were heading for Hyrule. Now they appear in Hyrule as if they had been here for a long time. Zelda's attack on Ganondorf had released an energy feild of light, destroying the creatures. Ganondorf wasn't in his form to create them, but if Ganondorf didn't create them, then who did?**

**"Zelda, who were they?"**

**"I am not sure. But whoever they are, they are not of Ganondorf."**

**"Then who?'**

**"Someone of greater power. Someone who is not of this realm or the triforce," Zelda said. They both looked up to the sky. The sun was setting and a large, dark cloud was coming. If there was someone stronger than Ganondorf, then they would seek to destroy the triforce light.**

**Chapter 4**

**Life's Endings**

**As they continued to venture, the terrain had changed. It was familiar, like the ground that was close to Castle Town market. Both Zelda and Link carried questionable expressions. They were traveling away from Hyrule not to it.**

**"We shouldn't be back in Hyrule," Zelda commented.**

**"Maybe it is for the best," Link said.**

**Zelda stared at him, knowing that he was reffering to her. "Link I am fine. Once we find Ganondorf we can return."**

**"What if you get hurt?"**

**"Link, you act too concerned. You're keeping something from me. Tell me, I can handle it."**

**That was it. The moment had arrived where he just had to tell her the truth. He stared down at the ground. He knew the feeling was too strong for him to hold in any longer. He had true feelings for her. Inevitable feelings. He turned to Zelda who was searching for answers. "Zelda, I have always wanted to tell you something," he stepped closer to the princess. He slowly leaned into her closing his eyes and touching her arms.**

**Then suddenly, Zelda's touch had disappeared. Link's eyes shot open. He saw Ganondorf, still in the form of Link. He had the sword around Zelda's neck. "So, your weakness has shown." Link quickly drew the master sword.**

**Link shouted in anger, charging for Ganondorf. The dark shadow rapidly pushed Zelda aside and blocked Link's attack. There swords met in energy in front of them. The shadow quickly twisted around, having an advantage on Link's position. He pushed up on Link's sword making Link off balance and kicked him. Link's back hit a tree, but quickly recovered as he charged for another attack on the shadow. Ganondorf fell back when Link landed on top of him. Link was aiming for his neck. Ganondorf used both his hands to defend himself.**

**Link looked up to Zelda who was trying to stand. "Zelda, r-run!" Zelda hesitated, she didn't want to leave Link when Ganondorf could strike back at any moment. "Go!"**

**Zelda quickly turned back and started to run. By that Ganondorf used a dark energy source from his hands to get Link off of him. They started to duel moving to the direction Zelda took. Then the forest was getting lighter, and the Hyrule Castle was viewed. They paced to a brick archway. It led to the Bridge of Eldin. Zelda was in sight.**

**Ganondorf stopped moving his sword and suddenly pushed out his hand. A strong power released pushing Link to the middle of the Bridge of Eldin. Link landed so hard that he couldn't get up.**

**Zelda turned around and gasped when she saw Link lying there. She scurried towards him and dropped to the ground. Link began to open his eyes. Zelda looked over the edge. The river was traveling fast and they were a long way down. The bridge had no pillars that touched the water in the center.**

**Ganondorf suddenly jumped in the air and pointed the sword down to the ground. Link was quickly rising to his feet. Ganondorf landed on the bridge with the sword going inside the bridge. He turned and smirked evily to Zelda and Link. He took the sword out and ran the other direction. Then a cracking noise was heard underneath. A visible fracture was viewed on top of the bridge. More cracks spread across the middle of the bridge.**

**Suddenly the bridge collapsed and shattered. Zelda lost her balance and fell forward into the open space in the bridge. Link dropped to the ground and reached for Zelda's hand. Link's upper body was completely over the bridge. He had both hands on Zelda. He looked down at her with a petrified expression on his face. Zelda looked up at him with a bit of fright.**

**"Zelda, hold on!"**

**"Link-"**

**"I'm never letting go!"**

**"Link, you'll have to."**

**Zelda released her own grip on Link, but he still had ahold of her wrist. "No, Zelda, please..."**

**Her wrist was gradually slipping from his hands. He didn't ever want to let go. Not now, not ever. Then her hand completely slipped. "No!" He was reaching out for her as he saw her fall into the river.**

**He heard a furious voice gradually coming up from behind him. Ganondorf was charging at him. Link twisted around he curled up his legs and placed his feet in the direction Ganondorf was coming. Before Ganondorf could attack, Link pushed his stomach launching Ganondorf into the air. Link quickly got up. He faced the opening in the bridge. He jumped forward into the air. He turned his body down into a dive position and started to get closer to the water faster. Falling fast in the air, he landed in the water; everthing became slow. He held his breath, turning upperwards, he searched for Zelda.**

**He finally spotted her. She was completely unconcious. She was getting further from the surface. Link quickly swam towards her; grabbing her waist, he pulled her to the surface. When he came to exterior he took in a load of air, holding Zelda in his arms. The river carried them to a cavern.**

**At the first spot of leveled land Link took hold of its edge. He pulled himself and Zelda out of the water, dripping wet. Link tried to take in as much air as he could. Dropping his sword, he moved over to Zelda. Her eyes were gently closed and her face was completely relaxed. "Zelda?"**

**There was no sign of life. Link touched her face. It was icy cold. His face turned into sorrow as he looked down at her. All his world came down. He shook his head in disbelief. "Zelda... no..."**

**Then it suddenly hit Link. There was one last chance. Link took hold of Zelda's hand, placing it in his own. He put his other hand on top of hers. He closed his eyes. Feeling the triforce leaving him. Light shined from their hands. Link felt weaker as every second had passed by. The light died down. The triforce symbol disappeared from Link's own hand knowing that he had given it all up. All his powers were gone and they were trying to act as a strong healing power to bring Zelda back..**

**"Its pathetic the way people do things for the ones they love," a familiar discourteous voice said behind him. Ganondorf was walking behind him. Link tried to ignore his comment. He sojourned and looked down at the master sword and kicked it away from Link. "Though it is probably for the best. She probably would not have believed that you could save her. You are beneath her. Then again it seems to be on the contrary"**

**Link's fury came again and made him promptly rise to his feet. He wanted to impair again, but he had nothing to strike with. Ganondorf stepped out of the way and let Link pass without being able to stop himself. Link ran into some rocks. He turned around and could see that his vision was not clear. Ganondorf was moving towards him, but he just couldn't see it.**

**"You are stubborn," he said, he briskly swiped his hand across Link's face. It was excruciating, feeling the blood drip down. _I have failed, it's all over. Zelda is gone and I can't save her. Ganondorf will rule over Hyrule and I can't stop him._**

**_Flashback_**

Link thought back to the day when he first stumbled upon The Temple of Triforce. That day his master Benath had perished under an attack from Ganondorf's army. Ganondorf had attacked Castle Town because he sensed that the triforce had been disturbed. He had almost caught Zelda and Link then. All the sorrow and pain Link had gone through. Even now it felt worse.

Then he thought of the brightest side of the day, when Link met Zelda. The young princess had not known much about him at that point in time. She was indeed beautiful then, but sad. She had shown him everything. She was the all powerful one at that point. He remembered the master sword. Feeling its power when he first drew it. Link had only known of its power. All the good things in his life came down to this.

_**End of Flashback**_

**His vision suddenly became clear again. He shot a glance to where the master sword was. He felt it. He felt it as if it was coming again. He took another look. There it was in the air, coming to him. Link reached up quickly to grab it. The triforce was in him again. Completely powerful. Once in hand, he shot it forward into Ganondorf. Ganondorf put his hands on his stomach to where the master sword was. It felt painful apperantly, but was it good enough to kill him?**

**Ganondorf shot a glance at Zelda, who was lying down, lifeless. He faced Link, his expression was filled with agony. Then it started to relax, but he wasn't dieing. His face turned to a smirk and started cackling to himself silently. "Though you may have destroyed the shadow of you, you have not destroyed me. Oh and I believe you were too late for your love."**

**Link shot a glance at Zelda. She was completely still.**

**"There is one other way to save her..."**

**Link turned to Ganondorf. He was smiling, knowing that Link understood what he meant. He wanted Link to join the dark side. "It can save anyone."**

**Ganondorf held his hand out for Link to touch the darkness. Link searched for answers. He knew it was the wrong thing to do for the right reasons. He looked back at Zelda who was still motionless. He cared for her so much. He reached out for the darkness.**

**Though Link didn't notice, Zelda started to push herself off the ground. Then she saw Link, reaching for Ganondorf's dark hand. She gasped, "Link, no!"**

**Link had one last second to see Zelda sitting there, alive. Then without hesitation, Ganondorf took ahold of Link's hand. Link shouted in pain, reacting to the darkness filling his body. "Aaaaaaahhh!"**

**Ganondorf was fading away and his dark cloud was going into Link. He was pocessing Link's powers. Suddenly he dropped to the ground staring down. Zelda moved toward him quickly. "Link?"**

**He rose to his feet. He turned to face Zelda. His face wasn't relaxed like it usually was. His eyes were glowing an evil gold color.**

**"Not anymore!" He announced.**

**Then he started to fade away like fog, leaving the master sword behind. Zelda picked up the sword. Link was pocessed by evil now.**

**Chapter 5**

**The Master Sword is Restored**

**Zelda walked alone in the forest, knowing that Link had given up all of his powers to save him. She now blamed herself that Link turned to the dark side. There had to be some way to save him. She carried the master sword in her hands. Knowing what Link had done for her wasn't understandable.**

**Zelda walked up to a stone table. There was a thin hole for the master sword. She swung it in the air and returned it to the base. She didn't let go of it. She dropped in front of it, letting her tears out. "Oh, Link..."**

**Though Link wasn't there he knew his feelings for her, yet she still didn't know. Zelda was powerful again, but she wasn't safe. Now Link was apart of the Dark Side...**


	3. Love's Sacrifices

The Legend of Zelda

The Legend of Zelda

Part 3

Love's Sacrifices

Chapter 1

Zelda's Understanding

As Hyrule was setting its sun, Princess Zelda was looking out from the castle. The wind blew through her wrapped hair. Her blue eyes sparkled in the remaining sunlight. She thought of Link, the young Hyrule warrior whose life was seduced by the dark side. It was not long ago since they met. Link had discovered his powers and became a carrier of the triforce.

Link and Zelda ventured to the land of Gorggius, which was now apart of Hyrule, ruled by a dark triforce warrior, Ganondorf. Ganondorf pocessed Link now, feeding off of his strong powers. Link had given up his powers to save Zelda, who was at the time feeble from using most of her powers after Link and Zelda battled Ganondorf the first time. Zelda had gained her powers back after Link had given them to her.

She had almost died when Ganondorf, who was in Link's form as a dark visible shadow, had destroyed the Bridge of Eldin. Zelda had fallen into the river below, unconscious. Link immidiately saved her like he had tried before when he held onto her at the end of the cliff. Link didn't want to let go of her at all. He wanted to try to save them both, but she let go trying to protect Link.

Now he was pocessed and couldn't control the actions Ganondorf set out for him. She feared that the Link she once knew was in there fighting back evil. She remembered restoring the master sword, the elegant weapon that was only controlled by Link. It recovered Link's powers. He had tried to stop Gaonodorf before with his powers, but failed when Ganondorf had taken over. The master sword was created by the gods and goddesses who granted the powers of the triforce. Zelda carried its powers as Link did. Ganondorf had seen the powers of the darkness and converted to its evil side.

Zelda looked down and closed her eyes. Tears swelled in her eyes as she released them. She could bear waiting. She knew she had to leave. She had to trace Link.

* * *

Though Link's physical being was filled with darkness and hatred, his mind was still in affect. It was the smallest light in the midst of Link's body being overcome by Ganondorf's feasting shadow. Whispering to Link's anger, trying to make him let go.

Link, the chosen hero, was set in a dark area within Link's mind. He was in a physical form, tortured by the powers of evil.

"Link... it is the only way... it is the only way..." The words repeated.

An impulsive feeling of the crushing of large hands, surrounded Link's body. "Aaaaaahhhhhh!" Link jerked around trying to rid of the agony. Breathing heavily each time it released. "No... Nooooo!"

"The darkness is the only way..."

The convincing voice belonged to Ganondorf. Link tried to fight him as best as he could.

"Destroy your light..."

Link clentched his teeth to the bitterness, trying to hold on.

* * *

Zelda cloaked herself while trying to adventure through the forest of Hyrule. Ever since the bridge of Eldin was destroyed, an assembly of dark clouds built a shroud over all of Hyrule. It felt comfortless by her people and it worried Zelda. She had to hide among the shadows as she had done once before when the kingdom was attacked by the Gorggiusans, from the shadow kingdom.

Every cautious step away she took from the palace made her more fearful of what was to come. Link could come out of the darkness at any moment. The sun was set and the light had disappeared. There was no moon in the sky, but just a few stars to lighten her path. Feeling more timid, she used the amethyst scarf to cover most of her face. Part of her crown was still visible and her blue eyes glinted.

She tried not to make noise in the silence of night. Then a rapid cracking of a stick came from nearby. Zelda jolted at the sound with a hushed gasp. She tried to stay quiet as she breathed heavily in fright.

Zelda couldn't see around her. Facing her hands up in the sky she let out a ball of fire to lighten the area. Everywhere circling her were shadow beasts. They were heading for an attack. The fire continued to levitate the area as she prepared to battle the hideous creatures. Pointing her finger out, she released a spark of energy and light to destroy some of them, but there were so much more. As they got closer she continued to release sparks extinguishing most of them, but one.

Before Zelda could lay an attack, the beast swiped her off the ground crushing Zelda's body. It was bound to destroy her. All of the sudden, it turned its attention away from Zelda. It shreiked in fear as it threw Zelda to the ground then she saw nothing.

The sound of water was heard from all around and a few birds chirped. Zelda's eyes flickered open to view broad daylight. She sat up and looked around her, remembering what had happened. Beneath her was soft sand, warm from the sunlight. Beside her a beautiful spring was deposited glistening from the sunbeams. It seamed peaceful.

Then suddenly the water was expanding upwards, twisting as it rose in the air. Zelda pushed herself back as she watched the water's strange movement. Then as the water started to return to the ground a small ball of light levitated above it. Descending from it the shape of wings formed and rose above viewing an eagle like figure.

Zelda ascended to her feet and stood before the mysterious being.

"Zelda, Hero of Light, you have proven yourself," It said in a deep voice. "Your granted powers are given to you by the gods and goddesses. I am Eldin one of the gods who granted you the powers you have held."

"W-What have I proven myself of?" Zelda inquired, her voice trembling.

"You seek the other triforce hero, Link? For a long time have you fought battles accompanied, but now your powers are complete and you will be granted this. Hold out your hands."

Zelda did as the spirit said and held her hands out. Appearing in illumination a golden arrow and bows appeared in her hands. "Why do you choose now to appear before me?"

"When the shadow of Ganondorf destroyed the bridge that held me captive it allowed sources of evil to shroud over Hyrule. I can no longer protect Hyrule from what is to come. The young warrior had his own weapon when the gods returned to the heavens and left what is known as the master sword to him. His skills are complete and so are yours. You will be prepared for what is to come."

"Why can Link not escape the darkness of Ganondorf?"

"The young warrior is trapped in a world of wickedness and evil. He cannot escape unless there was a reason."

"What reason would that be?"

"The same reason that he entered the world of darkness, which is only to be known when you are ready."

Zelda could not understand.

"I must return to the heavens and join the other gods. Farewell, young princess."

The shape rose to the sky. Zelda watched it until it disappeared.

* * *

As Zelda wandered she thought of what Eldin said of Link. The words repeated in her head, "The same reason that he entered the world of darkness, which is only to be known when you are ready." What reason was it?

Zelda thought back to the day when Link was pocessed by the darkness, just before the bridge of Eldin colapsed...

_Flashback_

**As Link and Zelda continued to adventure, the terrain had changed. It was familiar, like the ground that was close to Castle Town market. Both Zelda and Link carried questionable expressions. They were traveling away from Hyrule not to it. So why was the ground so much like it?**

**"We shouldn't be back in Hyrule," Zelda commented.**

**"Maybe it is for the best," Link said.**

**Zelda stared at him, knowing that he was reffering to her. "Link I am fine. Once we find Ganondorf we can return."**

**"What if you get hurt?"**

**"Link, you act too concerned. You're keeping something from me. Tell me, I can handle it."**

**That was it. The moment had arrived where he just had to tell her the truth. He stared down at the ground. He knew the feeling was too strong for him to hold in any longer. He had true feelings for her. Inevitable feelings. He turned to Zelda who was searching for answers. "Zelda, I have always wanted to tell you something," he stepped closer to the princess. He slowly leaned into her as she moved closer to him. Closing his eyes and touching her arms, searching for the kiss he had been waiting for.**

_End of Flashback_

She remembered how Link was, scared and his face was unreadable. Why was he acting so strange? Zelda closed her eyes when she realized what Link had done. What Eldin had meant before. Link had sacrificed himself for Zelda because he had feelings for her.

Though she didn't realize it herself, she had the same feelings for him too. Link had given up because he knew Zelda was more important to him than his powers. Zelda felt the tears swell up in her eyes. She cried hard at her losses.

Link was surrounded by darkness because of his feelings for her. Zelda would have to get to him before it was too late.

Chapter 2

The Master Sword's Arrival

Throughout her journey, Zelda kept feeling weaker in thought as she felt her own feelings. Link seemed to feel closer after each moment. He could feel her when near and she could feel him when he was near.

She stummbled on the Temple of Triforce, where she and Link had first met. The memories had come back to her. When they had escaped from Ganondorf the first time, Zelda created a hole in the secret dungeon and led them through a tunnel. They came to a cliff, below it was an unresting river. Jumping into it they had found the master sword in a cavern.

Zelda moved on trying not to think of all the dangers life put them through.

Suddenly a piercing cry came out from the forest. Zelda started to feel unsettled, thinking it was the voice of a shadow beast. Another cry came, but this time it was more understandable. It was crying out in frustration, but what was it? Zelda assumed whoever or whatever it was, was struggling.

Zelda followed the sound. It kept getting louder and filled with more rage. She stopped in her tracks and gasped. A large thoroughbred mare was strung down with ropes. It was trapped and unable to get up. She was saddled and haltered. Its eyes were filled with distress and exhaustion. It reared and tried to descend from the ropes, but it felt so worn down it fell to the ground.

Zelda acted quickly and walked up to the horse. She touched its face examining her bridle. On the cheek strap was a golden plate with an engravement. Zelda read the name aloud "Epona." The beautiful mare responded to Zelda's voice and relaxed. She had a light copper coat and a creamy white mane and tail. The ropes were tied around her neck, her legs, and her face.

Zelda stroked the poor horse gently. She searched the ground for a sharp object. Sure enough, a small thin arrowhead was lying between some rocks. Zelda sawed through the thick ties and eventually the mare was free.

Epona rose to her feet. She was tall and stunning. She had strong legs and stood proud in the sunlight. Zelda was surprised that she didn't run. She just stood there patient. Taking a glance at Zelda, Epona studied the stranger's face. She had a gentle expression. Zelda looked at her saddle. Underneath it was a black blanket. It had the triforce symbol on it.

Zelda suddenly realized that Epona was sent by the gods and goddesses as a gift to the triforce warriors.

Epona started to throw her head up and down. What was she trying to tell Zelda? Was she wanting Zelda to ride her? There was only one way to know. Zelda placed her foot in the stirrupand swung her leg over Epona's back. To Zelda's surprise, the mare had not reacted to the extra weight on her back.

Zelda kicked her forward and Epona took off into a slow and steady gallop, racing towards the sunset.

* * *

Zelda and Epona stopped when they reached the ruins of an old temple. Most of the walls had tumbled down and the only thing that really remained was an archway. Epona moved under it slowly without caution. It was like she knew where she was.

Zelda now understood why she was brought to this staggering place. There, in the center of the ruins, stood the master sword. It shined in the moonlight showing its beauty. Zelda dismounted the horse and moved up to the stone table that held the master sword in the ground. Only Link could pull it, but why would it appear before Zelda. Then she realized why. When Link had given up his power to save Zelda, it had given Zelda her powers back.

Zelda stepped closer to the sword without fearing of being tricked or scammed. She took hold of it as Link had done before. Her triforce symbol shined and it called to the gods and goddesses. She pulled up with all her might and it released light.

She held it in both of her hands. She remembered how the gods had created by intentional means. It could only be drawn by the triforce of light, it would repel evil if it were intended to be pulled by it.

The mighty sword was only used by Link and that's how Zelda intended it to be.

She went back to Epona and mounted her again. The blessed horse turned around and moved away from the desolate place. Without looking back, Zelda and Epona continued their journey to seek out Link.

Chapter 3

The Temple of Dark Shadows

Epona continued to move slowly, but willingly. They could no longer see the Hyrule palace as they moved into the mountains. The temple of the dark shadows lived in the middle of the mountains. Surely Link would be there in attempt to gain more power of the shadows. Its temple had been untouched for hundreds of years.

Soon enough the entrance of the temple appeared before them. It was charcoal colored and unwelcoming whirling sound came from inside it. Epona stopped in front of it. Zelda figured she had sensed the evil inside it. It was clearly abandoned. Zelda catiously moved inside it.

The pathway was moist. Sharp rocks were hovering above the ground and below a body of water was resting. There wasn't any sign of life, but the triforce symbol on her hand was glowing. Link was near.

At the end of the temple an open room was viewed. In the backround a thin stairway was transformed into a waterfall. At the end was Link kneeling down at the foot of the waterfall. Zelda stood there watching him and took the cloak off of her head.

He lifted up his head, sensing Zelda's presence. Without looking back he asked, "Why are you here?"

"Link... what have you done to yourself?"

He rose to his feet and turned to Zelda. "What do you mean? I've done what I should have done a long time ago."

"This isn't what your powers were meant for."

"That doesn't matter. What happened in the past means nothing to me."

"Not even me?"

Link paused to Zelda's words. His pyrite eyes were glowing in evil. He twisted around facing away from Zelda. "No, not even you."

Zelda looked down for a moment in sorrow and bit her lip, but she didn't lose faith. "Your powers were blessed upon you by the gods. Use them for good and not destruction like our ancestors did."

"No," he turned back to Zelda with dispitefulness. "I've grown more powerful than any of the triforce warriors even more than you."

"That might not be."

"Do not underestimate me, princess."

"Link," she stepped closer to him, "search your heart. You are not one of them." Her voice was growing with sorrow. "You are of light, not of darkness."

"Really? Yet I am more powerful then you."

Zelda shook her head, feeling the tears swell up in her eyes. "Link... please. I know what your feelings are for me. If you didn't have any you would have destroyed me already."

"I do not destroy you, because you do not want to destroy me. I have no feelings for you princess. I never will."

Zelda shut her eyes and looked down in mournfulness. When she looked up Link had disappeared. Zelda let out her agonizing tears crying softly. _Why Link? Why?_

Chapter 4

Link's Twilight

As Zelda and Epona journied back to Hyrule she did not think once about where she was. All that was on her mind was Link. How could she reach Link without destroying him?

She remembered that day they had first seperated after they met. Link feared of being vulnerable if he remained in the village. Zelda and Link had touched and that day they knew their feelings for each other for just one moment. When Link let go of her hand, it was as if she had lost everything.

Link had given everything Zelda could have ever wanted, love and companionship. His compassion for her had gotten him in this mess. Zelda could only think of blaming herself and no one else.

There was only one way. She would have to be determined to destroy him. It had been said by Link, "I do not destroy you, because you do not want to destroy me." It was the only way she would be able to get him to come to her.

It would be hard, but she had to. She looked up at the sun, thinking of that day they seperated, watching the same sunset, feeling each other's presence.

* * *

In Hyrule's feild that next day, was Zelda determined. Link was already walking up to the battle from the other side. Ganondorf's sword was in the hands of Link. Zelda uncloaked herself prepared. Epona stood in the distance with the master sword tied to the saddle.

Both were a long distance away. Zelda had a resolute face of destruction. Link smiled wickedly. Zelda had a face of sincerity.

Zelda, hastily, released a ball of fire towards Link. Link pushed out his hand and took in the fire and pushed it back to Zelda. Zelda ducked to avoid the reflected attack.

Link charged forward. Zelda used sparks to sheild herself from the sword. They both put pressure on each other. Link built up enough strength to push Zelda off of the sword. Zelda fell to the ground feeling pain, but tried to ignore it as best as she could. Link used a shadow sphere to attack Zelda again.

It reacted in a strong manner, making Zelda feel scrawny. She couldn't get up.

In the mentality of the warrior, Link kept feeling weaker. He sensed Zelda's presense, knowing that she was getting hurt. Uncountless pain was injected into Link. He felt he was ready to give up.

"Your love will be destroyed..."

"No..." Link said on his hands and knees, in fragileness, looking down. "Noooo! Zelda..."

Then when in the hour of being succumbed, did Link have a thought of Zelda. He heard her voice, "Link, don't give up..." Seeing her beauty before him, her warm smile, and her beautiful blue eyes.

He looked up and felt powerful again. "Aaaaaaaaaahhh!" He pushed the darkness from his head as best as he could.

* * *

Link was starring at Zelda, who was looking pathetic.

Zelda felt her twilight upon her. As Link walked towards her. "How puny."

"Link, destroy me if you want," she said as Link held the sword in the air prepared to strike her, eyes filled with rage. "But you won't know then."

"Know what?"

"That I love you..."

* * *

Link was pushing the darkness away. Feeling more powerful after each moment. "I am not of you, Ganondorf. Love will override darkness."

Link's eyes turned to his normal sea blue color. Staring at Zelda with relaxation, but with astonishment. "You love me?"

"I always have, Link."

* * *

As if hearing her, Link saw the light coming in a overriding the darkness as he started to become his concious self.

* * *

Link dropped the sword suddenly and dropped to the ground, holding his head, crying in pain. His eyes flashed from evil to light as he was battling with Ganondorf inside.

Zelda turned to Epona and whistled for her. Epona raced over to Zelda, sliding to a halt in front of her. Zelda took the master sword and plunged it into the ground in front of Link.

Link quickly took grasp of the sword with both of his hands. The sky suddenly filled with dark clouds as thunder and lightning had crashed. Link's triforce symbol glowed rapidly as it was feeling the master sword. Link looked up to the sky and screamed, fighting the darkness. A fog of darkness came out of Link avoiding the powers of the master sword.

Then a beam of lightning struck the ground in front of Link. A dust cloud hovered over the area. The dark clouds disappeared making it a normal sunsetted sky. Zelda opened her eyes while the shroud of the dust covered the view. Then a glint appeared and the and the dust disappeared. Link was holding his sword in the air with proudness.

Zelda smiled and ran to Link. She threw her arms around him sobbing. Link held her tight. As they looked at each other with their blue eyes locked on each other. Zelda looked up at him and closed her eyes as Link leaned in. Their lips touched as they shared a passionate kiss under the sunset.

Suddenly a dark shroud came hovering over the field. Link and Zelda stared at it in alarm. The shroud started to fade away and a clear image became visible. "Ganondorf!" Link and Zelda stated as they saw the evil sight. The dark being stood high and swollen with pride in his true form.

Link and Zelda stood together in an attack position. Ganondorf smirked, "Pitiful fools. Do you dare challenge me?" He looked overe to Link. "You have a strong mind, Hero of Time."

_Hero of Time? _Link repeated in thought_. What is he talking about?_ Link ignored Ganondorf and paid attention to Ganondorf's every move.

"Yet you lack discipline. Let me show you how this will come to be." Ganondorf charged for Zelda with his sword. Link swirved in front of him and cut off his attack. Link pushed off the ground and took his sword back. As he got closer to Ganondorf he gained strength and moved it forward to make a direct target on Ganondorf's armor.

Ganondorf reacted quick enough to sheild off Link's attack with his sword. Link tumbled to the ground sommersaulting sideways, but quickly found his balance.

Zelda let out a beam of light. It reacted against Ganondorf making it painful for him to move or cast any other attacks.

Zelda suddenly remembered her golden arrow and bow. She quickly brought it into the atmoshere and was going to prepare for a direct attack that would destroy Ganondorf.

Link made an unexpected move, he jumped behind Ganondorf and brought his sword in front of his neck.He tried to get away from Link's dangerous grip. Ganondorf saw Zelda's light arrows and started to pull harder.

Zelda released her prepared attack and stood in horror.

"Zelda, y-you have to ma-ake the attack n-now," Link said to her, struggling to try to hold Ganondorf down. "He'll jump out of th-the way if I let go."

"Link, no! There has to be another way!"

"I can't hold on forever, Zelda."

Zelda looked down in distress as she held the golden arrow and bow in her hands. It was the only way. Zelda, reluctantly, kneeled to the ground. She pulled back the arrow and the string. She took one last look at Link. She shut her eyes and let go. The arrow left a trail of light as it quickly moved to the two unarmed beings. As the target was reached, a wave of wind spread across.

Zelda fell to her hands and knees shedding unending tears. Link was gone. The wind stopped, but life wasn't the way it was supposed to be. Darkness still filled all of Hyrule, because without Link the kingdom would become vulnerable. The ground quivered a bit. Zelda opened her eyes. The master sword laid on it. It didn't seem as elegant now.

Chapter 5

The Beginning of Twilight

One day had gone by and the kingdom seemed to be getting darker. The shroud would not go away and rain started to pour. Hyrule seemed insensible and motionless, just the rain making sound as it hit the ground. Zelda rode on Epona to search in the forest for the stone table for she needed to place the master sword where it belonged. She stumbled upon an open area where it was the brightest. The stone table stood there, waiting for its hollowness to be filled again. Zelda once again threw the master sword in the air and pushed it into the ground.

She didn't stay, but briefly glanced back at it. It no longer showed beauty or elegance. Only when Link was alive did it. Zelda took ahold of Epona's reins and moved forward without looking where she was headed. She stopped Epona and herself. Looking at the intelligent mare she realized what she had to do for her.

"Epona," she said softly. "You can't be here any longer. Your assistance is no longer needed for the moment and I can't keep you in this lifeless area. When help comes again will you return. Thank you for all you've done, but you must keep away until we have more help."

She stroked the faithful and giving mare once more with affection. Throwing the reins on her neck, she said good bye. The mare understood and headed away from Hyrule. Zelda watched her helpful friend disappear. She walked back to the palace, feeling that she had lost everything.

It was the end of Ganondorf's rein over evil, but the only question was, would it be the end of darkness...

* * *

Author's Notes

Yes there is going to be another one of the stories. It takes place one year later and Link returns to life in the Temple of Time. Realizing that his powers are complete, but they must awaken from within. The story is mostly based around the incredible game Twilight Princess. Link is transformed into a wolf when he arrives in the temple of time. He meets a spunky imp named Midna. One year has passed. A shroud of Twilight covers Hyrule. No one knows who this wolf is, but they did know that he was once human bound in darkness. Zelda disappears when she gives up her powers, still in the sorrow of Link's death, not knowing that she had given her powers to Link. Link reawakens the master sword and transforms back into his human form. Zelda is kept in the hearts of the palace lifeless. The evil king, Zant rules over Hyrule. Now Link will risk everything to save Zelda.

Though all the stories seem to get shorter and shorter, this next one may be longer for it is the end of the series. It is action packed and filled with romance leading to the end everyone has been waiting for! There will be a short sneek peek of the next book: Twilight Princess.

* * *

**Above the sky, was an unknown kingdom, filled with complete peace. Only ones who could pass on from life could know of it and those worthy of great respect could go into it. It was a heavenly kingdom called Utopia.**

**In the far side of Utopia there was a large golden colored gate that people could enter from. Just outside of it now, a young perplexed person stood on a stone path thatled inside a closed gate. It was Link.**

**Everywhere, besides the stone path, was a sea of clouds. On the other side of the gate, the god, Eldin was levitating over to Link. The gates closed for him, but quickly closed again after he passed through them.**

**"Young Link," Eldin said deeply. "My name is Eldin. I am the god who granted you the powers of the triforce."**

**"Where am I?" Link questioned.**

**"You are in Utopia, the home of the gods and goddesses and the heavens of Hyrule."**

**"Where is Zelda? Where is Hyrule?"**

**"Do you not remember what had happened?"**

**Link shook his head.**

**"You sacrificed yourself. The powers of the light arrows are practically indestructible. You departed your life as did Ganondorf in order to save Hyrule..."**

**As he spoke wisly, it all started to come back to Link. "...and your beloved Princess Zelda."**

**He remembered it all now. The death, the pain, and the words Zelda spoke before.**

**"But you have not passed through the gates of Utopia. Do you know why that is?"**

**Link shook his head again.**

**"Because you died out of love. A rare occasion. It is why you can return."**

**Link stared at him, his eyes widened and filled with unexpectancy.**

**"Hyrule is being taken over by an unknown evil, and it needs a hero to rise again, preferably the one that saved Hyrule many times before. It is more powerful than Ganondorf. It shrouds all of Hyrule. Things will be different from when you were lasst there. You may not return as you were though. You will return to your home temple, the Temple of Time. You may not know of it, but your powers are complete. You will not have them when you return, but you must find them within you. Young Link, the Hero of Time. But beware Link. Sometimes even the greatest things can turn out to be something you never dreamed or never wanted."**

**Link nodded in understanding.**

**"Now you will return."**

**Suddenly the ground disappeared below Link's feet, creating a large hole. Link started to fall through and couldn't see the bottom. Where was it leading to? He reached up to the hole where Eldin watched him fall. The hole started to rebuild and close on Link. He started to see some kind of ground at the bottom. Then nothing.**


	4. Twilight Princess

The Legend of Zelda

The Legend of Zelda

Part 4

Twilight Princess

Chapter 1

Link's Reawakening

One year ago a Hyrule legend was born. The legends of the triforce were real and they protected Hyrule from the king of evil, Ganondorf who held the powers of the triforce. He had once pocessed the mind of the Hyrule warrior, Link.

Link was once a farmboy and worked under his master, Benath. Over a year ago, Benath had perished under some crippled buildings in Castle Town Market. The large Hyrule village had been attacked by the shadow creatures.

Link had run away meeting his destiny and learning of his powers. He met Hyrule's ruler, Princess Zelda, who also pocessed the powers of the triforce. Zelda taught Link what he needed to know, but most of his abilities came from within as time passed on.

When battling Ganondorf the first time, Link was not completely capable of defeating Ganondorf. Zelda, however, was, but had used most of her powers making her weak without them.

A while later Link was realizing he had feelings for the princess, strong feelings. When Ganondorf was attempting to get stronger, he transformed into a dark, physical reflection of Link trying to convince him to recruit him to the darkness.

Zelda was getting weaker and had almost passed on. Link saved her by giving her every ounce of power he had. He regained all of it by using his all powerful weapon, the master sword.

He almost had beaten Ganondorf, but when he thought Zelda was dead, he recruited to the dark side being convinced that it would save her. Zelda was alive though, and Link was pocessed by Ganondorf and he could only battle with it mentally seeing right things as wrong and wrong things as right.

Zelda discovered that she was truly a triforce warrior and that her powers were complete. She seeked out Link, discovering that she had feelings for him. She met a beautiful thoroughbred mare, blessed by the gods and goddesses, named Epona, who was released after Ganondorf's fall. Link though was pushing her away. Zelda was filled with sorrow when she knew the only way to get through to Link was to be determined to destroy him, Link wouldn't fight someone who didn't want to destroy him.

When the day came to battle Link, Zelda knew the only way she was going to get through to him was to tell him how she felt.For Zelda, at one inch away from death, she told him with all her heart and soul that she loved him. Link released the darkness and transformed into his normal self. Ganondorf however wasn't finished yet.

When the opportune moment to kill Ganondorf came, Link was caught in the center, trying to hold Ganondorf down so that Zelda could make a direct and finished target with her blessed light arrows.

Link perished under the strike of the powerful arrow. Ganondorf disappeared. Zelda lived on in grief.

She restored the master sword in the stone table and set Epona free. The kingdom was living under darkness now and seemed lifeless. Evil was rising again, but this time it would be more powerful than ever. Though Link seemed to be dead, maybe there would be another warrior to save Hyrule...

* * *

Above the sky, was an unknown kingdom, filled with complete peace. Only ones who could pass on from life could know of it and those worthy of great respect could go into it. It was a heavenly kingdom called Utopia.

In the far side of Utopia there was a large golden colored gate that people could enter from. Just outside of it now, a young perplexed person stood on a stone path that led inside a closed gate. It was Link.

Everywhere, besides the stone path, was a sea of clouds. On the other side of the gate, the god, Eldin was levitating over to Link. The gates opened for him, but quickly closed again after he passed through them.

"Young Link," Eldin said deeply. "My name is Eldin. I am the god who granted you the powers of the triforce."

"Where am I?" Link questioned.

"You are in Utopia, the home of the gods and goddesses and the heavens of Hyrule."

"Where is Zelda? Where is Hyrule?"

"Do you not remember what had happened?"

Link shook his head.

"You sacrificed yourself. The powers of the light arrows are practically indestructible. You departed your life as did Ganondorf in order to save Hyrule..."

As he spoke wisly, it all started to come back to Link. "...and your beloved Princess Zelda."

He remembered it all now. The death, the pain, and the words Zelda spoke before.

"But you have not passed through the gates of Utopia. Do you know why that is?"

Link shook his head again.

"Because you died out of love. A rare occasion. It is why you can return."

Link stared at him, his eyes widened and filled with unexpectancy.

"Hyrule is being taken over by an unknown evil, and it needs a hero to rise again, preferably the one that saved Hyrule many times before. It is more powerful than Ganondorf. It shrouds all of Hyrule. Things will be different from when you were last there. You may not return as you were though. You will return to your home temple, the Temple of Time. You may not know of it, but your powers are complete. You will not have them when you return, but you must find them within you. Young Link, the Hero of Time. But beware Link. Sometimes even the greatest things can turn out to be something you never dreamed or never wanted."

Link nodded in understanding.

"Now you will return."

Suddenly the ground disappeared below Link's feet, creating a large hole. Link started to fall through and couldn't see the bottom. Where was it leading to? He reached up to the hole where Eldin watched him fall. The hole started to rebuild and close on Link. He started to see some kind of ground at the bottom. Then nothing.

* * *

Link's eyes opened and tried to remember everything that Eldin said. He awakened to an unknown room. It was dark and there wasn't much light, only a few spots in the windows. A large hour glass stood in the center of the room. It had to be the Temple of Time. He felt like he had fallen one thousand feet on solid rock, then again maybe he did. Who knows how high Utopia is in the sky. Link tried to sit up, but it didn't feel right.

He looked forward to see a mirror. Walking up to it, Link didn't see his normal reflection. Instead he saw a small image. The fog was in the room so he couldn't make out some of it. Was the mirror playing tricks on him? He saw furry white paws on the floor and a snout. A thick bushy tail, large and thick strands of hair along the neck, and black fur. _That can't be me, can it?_ Then he looked into the eyes of the unfamilar image. It felt as if he were looking into his own eyes. They were sea blue and exactly like his.

The fog suddenly gravitated to the ground and making him see a full appearance. Link saw a wolf, a monster, but it was him. Completely transformed and bound in darkness, he was. He looked down at his paws, the triforce symbol was gloomy and wasn't bright like it usually was. He couldn't talk at all.

Then he unexpectedly heard giggling behind him. Twisting around, he saw a strange imp. She had a mask on cover her head and one of her eyes. Her body was covered in small tatoos and she was quite small. Her skin was tied in blue and black, clearly, she was not of Hyrule. Her eyes flashed open. She made an incredible leap over Link. "I found you," she said in a high voice.

Since Link couldn't speak he growled at the stranger.

"Ooh well aren't you scary, ee hee hee. Well that's too bad, I was considering helping you out."

Link changed his expression and stopped growling.

"Now that's better. I bet you are wondering where you are."

Link stepped a bit closer, trying to motion his words that he was telling her that he wanted to hear more.

"Well you are in the Temple of Time. Home of the heros of time. The triforce can only pocess it, but I am sure you already know about that, ee hee hee. But I bet you don't know of how you got to be this way because you seemed surprised at your own image. You humans are so dumb. Well, I guess you once mixed with the wrong kind. The shadow creatures I am sure. The Temple of Time is located within the Faron Province. That land is not far from the castle. I should take you there, I can't explain it to someone like you who knows nothing or where he is. My name is Midna."

_That's what you think, I've been alive for less than an hour and all anyone can think about is pushing me around like before. They have no idea who I am or how I returned._

"Well then come on let's go," she said turning around.

She levitated in the air heading for the other wall, but she stopped realizing that Link wasn't following. She turned back to Link who was just staring. "Oh so you want to hear more before going on, well I'll be glad to, ee hee, just don't act bored."

Link sat on the ground like a dog would, ready to listen.

"One year ago, Hyrule lived more peaceful than it did now. The ruler of Hyrule was in combat against an evil warrior, Ganondorf. The ruler of Hyrule, the princess, carried the triforce as did her ally. Though they were strong together and seemed undefeatable, they were not able to defeat Ganondorf without one sacrificing the other. It was hard on the princess, and since that warrior was no longer there, Hyrule became more vulnerable. I came to Hyrule from another realm, the Twilight realm. Everything has changed since that warrior left. And you are probably wondering who this warrior is, but I won't go on babbling about this any longer, you'll have to see it for yourself and you should hear the rest of the story from someone much wiser."

Though Link knew the story he didn't know that Hyrule had gone into such peril, but how much? Where was Zelda?

"But anyways you can't expect me to levitate around all day long..."

Suddenly Midna jumped high into the air landing on Link's back. It was an uncomfortable feeling, but he figured he'd get used to it.

"Now walk forward," Midna ordered.

Link did as she said, reluctantly.

"You know its too bad you can't talk, ee hee. I don't know your name."

_If you did know my name you'd probably would have a different opinion of me, _Link thought. _How come one year has passed? I thought I died yesterday, yet I feel more grown up. Well as that spunky imp, what's-her-name, said, "Everything has changed since that warrior left." Does that mean Zelda is gone? She can't be, the kingdom wouldn't be here without her. If she rules the kingdom still, then how come she can't do anything about all this stuff. Her powers are complete and she is ruler, right? Then what happened. Well I hope whoever this "wise" person is can help me get out of this monstrosity._

As Link got closer to the front wall a pair of stone doors pushed open. Leaving the temple was like leaving a piece of the past behind. Though he didn't understand it, it was. They walked out of it into the sunlight, while Link marched into a completely different world.

Chapter 2

The Sacred Grove

While Midna sat on the back of the unknown wolf, Link had gazed upon all of life. He had never seen this area before. Everything was different to him. The sky, the ground, and the trees. The temple had been located at the end of a cliff. There was some walkroom and there was only one way to go.

"Ah, isn't it lovely today?"

Link looked up to the sky, it was dull and you couldn't see the sun. He rolled his eyes at Midna's words.

"Alright let's try to get out of this area and start heading for Hyrule's castle." Midna pulled on Link's long thick hairs along his neck to halt him. She looked around the area. "Hm, I think we're close to the grove. The swamps below, but be careful, the shadow creatures have been known to roam around there."

Link headed down his path and stopped when he came to the edge. The ground was a long way down. As he gazed ahead he saw a large long branch hanging out from a tree. Link had an idea. He started to back up.

"Wait what are you do-"

Link plunged forward and pushed off the ground into a lengthly leap. Midna screamed in surprise. Link landed safely on the large branch. Midna shook her head to recover. "Don't you dare do anything like that again while I'm on your back. You hear me?!"

Link sighed in annoyance and was about to move on forward to jump to the next branch.

"Wait..." Midna said quietly. She briefly looked around. Jumping off Link's back, she levitated in the air ahead to get a better view. "I think someone is following us."

Link looked back and suddenly saw a shadow beast jumping from the cliff towards the branch. Before it landed Link swiftly backed up to the edge. Landing with a thud it shrieked out to its target. Link looked over to the bark of the large tree. The part that connected the branch to it was already starting to break. The cracking sound got louder until the branch was completely set free.

The beast and Link fell to the ground below. It was a shallow swamp and completely fogged. Link recovered from the fall as did the creature. He leaped off the wet ground and attacked the large creature from its backside. The shadow beast tried to reach Link, while he held on to it with his sharp teeth. The beast's arms could not reach Link. Link used his claws to attack the beast. Making a deep cut the shadow beast screamed in agony. It bled and fell to the ground. Link breathed heavily. Midna suddenly appeared in front of him.

"Oh so you can fight too."

_You have no idea._

"Well I guess you aren't completely worthless after all. Let's get moving, we have a long way to go."

Without Midna noticing, Link rolled his eyes at her bossiness.

Midna plopped back on Link's back. Link broke forward and tried to get out of the large pool of water. They soon found themselves at a beach. Midna pushed herself off of Link's back and levitated, again. Link shook off the mucky water.

He noticed a hill that went high above the trees. Without looking at Midna he started to walk up it. In time he found a panorama of the castle. Something was different about it, though. Link examined the backround and he realized what was different. A shroud was surrounding the area of the castle and it darkened it.

A large dark cloud was stationed above it. Midna appeared next to Link. "What you see ahead is the black cloud of twilight. It covers all of life, seperating it from the sun. Now all people can see is darkness. The princess is trapped inside, now do you realize what you were sent here for?"

Link nodded is head in understanding. They both started to head down the cliff.

"The shadow creatures will know you are here by now. You better be on your guard all the time."

Midna jumped onto Link's back again and they made their way away from the panorama.

Link and Midna traveled through a completely vegitated area. It was dark and you could barely see anything. At every moment they felt as if they were being followed.

"Hm... just stay here. I'll be right back."

Midna shot threw the trees above leaving him behind. Link rotated slowly. He sniffed the air for a scent of another unwelcoming being. Then a buzzing noise came from the trees. Link bent down to prepare.

All of the sudden a large shadow insect flew by. It stopped and faced Link for an attack. It was large and had giant fangs in the front of its mouth. Link growed intently. It started to move forward for Link, but Link dodged to its head and slashed its throat. The creature fell to the ground, laying still. Link panted. Apparently the whole kingdom was after him. But what they didn't know was that they were fighting something they thought was dead and it was more than they bargained for. The rain started to fall down once again and it was wetting all of Link's fur.

Midna returned smiling. "I found the path that will lead us to Hyrule's castle, but the black cloud of twilight has already come over this place, so be prepared for anything that could come after you. We just have to cross the main river and then we'll be in the castle in no time."

Link nodded in understanding.

"I'm glad that help has come, because then Hyrule will no longer need me and then I can return to the Twilight realm."

Chapter 3

Zelda's Disappearance

Hyrule's castle was heavily guarded with an armagohma, darknuts, and argaroks in the sky. Link and Midna blended in the backround in midst of the trees outside of Hyrule's palace. It was completely covered in twilight. Shadow beasts marched around the area.

"Hm, it looks like we won't be fighting our way through the front entrance. Looks like we're going to have to find another way around."

Link remembered the Temple of Triforce, and how Zelda had come from a secret passageway from the palace to flee the shadow creatures.

As he took Midna to the Temple of Triforce he noticed how parts of the forest weren't covered in twilight. It was most likely because the temple of triforce tries to back out evil as best as it could. The doors of the temple had already been opened and memories of the past started to fade in. The temple apparently hadn't been searched very well. The fire had been lit and the walls were untouched. He walked up to the stairway that led to the upper dungeon.

The room looked all the same. Link saw the place where Zelda once stood, peering out of the window. It was where they first met. Zelda's eyes could only be seen at first, but when she uncovered her head it was like a beautiful garden awakened after winter's curse.

"What are you doing, leading us to a dead end?"

Link walked over to the wall that Zelda had come through, if only he could get through to his powers.

"Huh?"

Link closed his eyes, and searched his mind. Feeling for the triforce power was a difficult power.

The sound of large rocks moving, came from in front of him. Link's eyes shot open. The passageway was open!

"I guess you're smart too. Well anyways since you seem to know your way around so well why don't you guide us?"

Link had never been through the passageway, though it would appear to seem you would go wherever the path took you, or the castle. He didn't move, trying to tell Midna that he couldn't.

"Ah well I guess you don't. Alright be very quiet."

Midna and Link traveled through the castle, avoiding the light. Maneuvering to a view of the prison tower.

"You see that tower right there? I need you to get over to there. There is someone important I want you to meet."

Link moved quickly to the tower's archway. There was a stair case, but it only had one prison cell going up. "Go in that one right there."

Link and Midna found themselves in the prison cell. It was large and had a designed window with the water from the rain traveling downwards against it. Next to the window was a shadow figure. It was covered in a cloak, with a white design on the back.

Link growled at the stranger, it suddenly gasped quietly in fear when it saw Link. Link stopped growling and moved forward, seeing that it was of no thret.

"Midna!? Wha- who is this?"

"The Temple of Time's new chosen hero, ee hee hee."

"So this is the one for whom you are searching."

"He's not exactly what I had in mind, but he'll do. But he was supposed to be human."

"I see," the stranger said quietly.

"Well, don't you think you should explain to him about the twilight? You owe him that much... Twilight Princess, ee hee."

The stranger paused for a moment and looked away. Then it kneeled down looking into Link's eyes. "Listen carefully. This was once the land where the power of the gods was said to slumber. This was once the kingdom of Hyrule. But that blessed kingdom has been transformed by the king that rules the twilight... It has been turned into a world of shadows, ruled by creatures who shun the light...

_Zelda's Flashback_

**It was only a few months ago when Hyrule was still in peace, but contained some darkness. Ever since the fall of... Hyrule's most noble warrior, Hyrule has never felt the same or as peaceful. One day an unwelcoming shadow cloud, that carried evil within, lurked over to the palace. Princess Zelda stood in the throne room carrying her special sword. Her guards stood in front of her protecting her faithfully, but none of them were prepared for what was to come.**

**As the shadow cloud got closer the guards felt more tense. A sudden gust of black wind flew by down the isle, taking most of the soldiers with it. Zelda felt more concerned for her people's safety. She breathed heavily in horror.**

**Appearing from the cloud shadow beasts scurried forward preparing to attack the soldiers. The soldiers were determined to fight with their hearts, but they weren't strong enough to take on the dark creatures. Most of them perished under the creatures of the twilight realm. Leaving few left to protect Zelda, two of them stood by her side. As Zelda watched her people fall, she gasped after most of them were gone, but she tried to stay strong.**

**But then only two guards were left, the ones by her side. The shadow beasts suddenly stopped and looked towards the front entrance. Then to her horror, Zant, the ruler of the twilight realm was walking up with two shadow beasts.**

**At the foot of the stairs he and the shadow beasts stood, looking at the princess of their targeted realm. "It is time for you to choose: surrender or die," he alleged sincerely. then he looked over to one of the guards lying on the floor, dead. "Oh yes, a question for all the land and people of Hyrule..." He turned back to Zelda who was trying to stand strong. "Life? Or death?!"**

**The guards turned to Zelda in fear. They wanted their princess to succeed, but knew they were greatly outnumbered. The kingdom of Hyrule was at stake as well as its people. Zelda took in a load of air as she saw the horrifying ruler of twilight, her face pale and her words could not be found. She was filled with such fear that she could not speak, the fate of her kingdom lied in her hands.**

**She let go of her sword. It hit the ground with a clinging sound. Zant cackled to himself in evil pleasure. When she looked to her guards they started to fade off and their human forms were no longer visible. Only small light blue balls of light, levitated above the ground. The shadow beasts took hold of her feeble arms, hse stared at the ground with weakness and dread.**

**Zant walked up to the ill-fated princess and used his power to bring up her head to look at him. "You know why we seek revenge."**

**The princess tried took look away, but Zant turned her back to him. "It was because you and that pathetic so called, Hero of Time, have destroyed Ganondorf, but do not think that he is gone just yet, princess. Because each time an ounce of light is lost, he regains the power to return. Though you are not dead yet princess, you will fall like your kingdom's light."**

_End of Flashback_

After the stranger explained the factual story, it turned to the window and sighed. Link looked down in fear, thinking that his dearly loved, Zelda was killed and he was too late.

"What are you doing, looking down like that?" Midna asked, but Link ignored her. "Nothing bad has happened to you, yet. The worst you've gotten is a few jumps by shadow creatures."

Zelda ignored Midna's levity. "All the people that live in the twilight convert into spirit forms to keep them alive. They see fear and darkness, but they are unaware of their transformation."

It turned back to Link and Midna, "The kingdom succumbed to twilight... but I remain its princess..."

Before anyone spoke, the stranger had reached for the black sheet that covered its body and pulled it back. Link stood astounded when he saw the stranger's face.

Brown hair, a tiara with an emerald, and blue eyes like the ocean. "I am Zelda."

Link tried his best to show a grin. He was contented to see Zelda.

"Princess, how do we break the curse on this one?" Midna said as she levitated off of Link.

Zelda reached out her hand to Link. Her triforce symbol glowed as she sensed him. "He is bound in an evil power. One he must have caught when he entered this world. Within he carries the powers of the triforce, but he cannot grasp its power."

"Why?" Midna inquired.

"I do not know. It is something I have not learned or experienced, but there is one way." Midna and Link intently listened. "Deep within the Sacred Grove lies a powers, evil cannot touch. Only one has controlled it, but it will come to the others when needed. It will banish what binds you within this darkness, setting your human form free. This power was created by the gods who granted us our special skills. Your powers are not awakening, but in order for Hyrule to be saved you must complete your skills and save our kingdom from the darkness."

Zelda looked down in misery. She looked back into Link's eyes. She touched Link's forehead closing her eyes. As the triforce flowed between them Link realized what Zelda was doing. But by the time he opened his eyes it was already too late. Zelda had already given up her powers. She was fading away in light and was no longer with them.

Link knew that Zelda could not survive without her powers especially without light.

"Well that was an experience, ee hee hee."

Chapter 4

Back Through the Sacred Grove

The pair proceeded back to the Sacred Grove; Link felt stronger with Zelda's power within him, but his mentality was completely weak. Even though he couldn't feel his own powers within, he could still feel the powers of the master sword coming closer. Link sniffed the air.

"Being a wolf has sure gotten to you, what do you smell anyways?"

Suddenly the grass in front of them shook, and Link halted, growling. Then the creature appeared, a oversized deku baba snapped forward preparing to attack, but Link tumbled out of the way. He lurched forward trying to grab its head, but the deku baba swished him off. The horrifying plant creature, screamed in what he thought was victory, but Link quickly recover and went for the stem instead. He released a bundle of dark energy. The target was complete and the stem was cut all the way through. The deku baba fell to the ground.

As he prepared to move on to the river, and rumble came from his feat. The water started to shake and fill with a darkness. Then a diababa shot into the air. It had three heads. Two small ones and one large one in the middle, each having long thick and sharp teeth as it rested its body within the water. Link backed up a bit. Midna jumped off so Link could fight them off without her bringing him down.

The one on the right shot forward to attack him. Link shot his paw forward and used his claws to scratch its face. It threw its head back in pain, it was more vulnerable now, but it was still alive. When he looked to his left the other was already coming for him. Before it could hit him the wolf jumped on top of his head. Link held on as best as he could with his paws as the small diababa swung back. When he looked over to the large center head, it was staring at Link, preparing to attack him. Link let go of its head and started to fall down.

Looking up he saw that the center diababa attacked the other, killing it. The dead head fell into the water. Link landed in the sand he was wounded a bit from the fall, but recovered rapidly. There were just two left to deal with. Link ran bravely to the weak one on the right. He jumped for its stem. Pushing his claws into its skin as he held on the diababa tried to attack him to put an end to Link. Before it could attack Link, the wolf had let go purposly, letting the diababa's sharp teeth sink into its own body.

Link skid in the dirt as he landed backwards. There was one left. Link thought of an idea quickly as he prepared to face the final challenge of this treturous creature. It screamed in terror as it threw its head back. It opened its mouth wide viewing its sensitive tounge and its fangs. It lurched forward to attack, Link growled viciously and pulled it arm back gaining power. Once the creature's head was close enough just to grab Link, the wolf released its built up energy and assailed to the tounge. The creature's treturous pain made him pull his head back. Its teeth scratched Link's arm. Link howled in agony. As the diababa swirled its head around trying to get rid of the unending pain.

It grew tired of moving and fell to the water. Link panted as he watched the creature fall. After it was completely still, the diababa's body completely exploded. After the fire and ashes disappeared, Midna appeared in front of Link. "Well, you are smart and you know how to fight, gee it will be a shame for you to lose your wolf form, then again you might be able to change back, ee hee hee."

Link grunted in pain as he felt the tenderness of his deep cut. It was bleeding from his shoulder to his paws. Midna hopped back onto Link as he continued on. _As soon as I change back into human form everything will be alright._

* * *

As the darkness increased, the sensing of the presence of the master sword grew more intense as Link's soul grew closer to its familiar power. It called to him, pleaing for its master to return to it.

When the outside's path ended, a cavern's entrance appeared before him, there was no other way to go. Link stopped in front of it. Ancient voices whispered from inside. Night had fallen and the twilight was upon the area. There was a shield of light energy that protected the opening. Link looked above the entrance, a triforce was carved into the rock. Link closed his eyes and called to the symbol in his mind. The carved triforce symbol glowed magnificantly responding to Link's mental voice.

The shield started to fade. They were clear to pass through. The cave went deep into the ground before they entered a large room. Little light appeared in the room, but in the midst of it all, there in the center the master sword stood elegantly like it had before, resting in the stone table.

Midna dismounted Link and levitated. "There it is. Now walk up to it, but be careful."

Without hesitation Link moved up to his sword. But before Link could reach the stone table, a gust of strong wind pushed out, forcing evil away from it. Link bowed his head and shut his eyes from the unending powerful force, but kept his ground. He lifted up his head and roared in the air. The master sword shined in the room, releasing its light power.

Midna covered her eyes from the light and protected them from the wind. But when the wind ended, in front of the stone table a human being appeared before the elegant sword. She watched him place his hands on the grip of the sword and slowly pull it from the stone table.

Once the sword was out, the being turned around to face Midna. He pointed the word in the air lifting it high in pride. She gasped when she saw his face. "You-you're...you're Link."

Link smiled and nodded. Midna held an umbelievable face. "But-but-but how? Zelda said that you were dead, but you are Link."

Link put the master sword in its place behind his back. "The master sword excepted you as its master, just like Zelda said it had done for you before."

"However you think it happened, I am alive," Link said.

"Oh never mind that. Anyways the wolf is still within you and you can transform back into it any time you prefer."

Link nodded in understanding. "We must get back to Hyrule's castle."

Link was starting to head down the path they came until Midna grabbed his arm. "What do you mean? You can't go back there. Zant and those shadow creatures will surely come after you if you intend on getting anywhere near the palace."

"Midna, Zelda is still there."

"Yes, but Zelda would have wanted the last hope of Hyrule to stay safe, with her powers. We will return to the Temple of Time to hide you. The twilight will get worse as time goes by."

"Zelda will die if I don't go."

"Zelda will risk what she has for the kingdom."

"Without her powers she cannot defend herself, the kingdom cannot survive without her."

"I know you have feelings for that girl, but risking her power and your life is not something I am allowed to do."

"And sacrifice her in the process?"

Midna looked down and sighed. "Alright. We must get in safely."

* * *

When they arrived outside of the cavern, it appeared to be daylight, but it was to clouded that you couldn't tell. The trees covered the area. Then the sudden thudding of hooves came from in the woods.

"What is that, do you suppose?" Midna questioned.

It kept getting louder and closer, then the creature whose noise it belonged to appeared. A mare skid to a halt in front of Link. It was saddled and bridled. Rearing in the air making a fuss. When it landed on the ground it picked up its legs once more, but then it relaxed. Link walked hesitantly to the horse. She seemed to be of no threat. He stroked her face gently. Looking at the saddle he saw the blanket, it had a triforce symbol sewed onto it.

Link looked to her bridle, a little golden plate was placed on the side.He read aloud the engraved name on it, "Epona."

Suddenly he remembered seeing Zelda with Epona before he died. Clearly a gift from the gods sent for the use of the triforce.

Without a thought he mounted the horse with no problems. It was a way to get to the castle faster. They were already running out of time.

Chapter 5

The Evil Being's Return

When the arrived at Hyrule's entrance, a severe thunder storm was occuring within the twilight and major winds arised. The shadow creatures were not guarding the front entrance as they did before.

"Hm, that is strange," Midna commented, levitating beside Link.

Link's triforce symbol glowed rapidly. Something was wrong with Zelda. Without saying a word Link fought the winds and continued his set path to Hyrule palace, leaving Epona at the foot of the woods.

He went up the lengthened stairway that led to the throne room. The wind did not occur inside, but you could hear the thunder from outside. He looked above the throne, there in the center of the large stone triforce symbol was Zelda, she was staring downward, and wasn't alive. Link gasped and was going to move towards her, but Midna stopped him.

Sitting in the throne, a vile being stood masked, it was Zant.

"Zant!"

The foul being cackled, "Midna, so glad you could join us and with transformed Hero of Time. Do you like my prized pocession?"

Link grunted angrily and drew the master sword from its place.

"But you are too late, the twilight has covered all of Hyrule and the evil warrior from the past has regained the powers he needs to return. However, Link, your precious love will perish if you choose to destroy her." Zant stood up and was fading.

Link looked back up to Zelda, what did Zant mean? Midna levitated up to her.

She seemed pale, completely uncloaked. Midna gently placed her hands on her face, "Princess?"

Zelda's eyes shot open. Her body transformed, her skin a green color and tatooed, clearly pocessed by evil. She used an evil force of energy to push Midna backwards and plummiting her to the ground.

Zelda slowly descented to the ground taking her sword into her hands. Link stood his ground.

"Hello, Link. Remember me?" A familiar voice said coming from Zelda. Could it be? Could it possibly be... Ganondorf?

"Ganondorf!" Link grunted with rage.

He cackled with pride. "You see everytime Zelda gets weaker, I become stronger ever since we both perished under her light arrows. But here we are, alive and preparing to battle for the kingdom. Do you choose to win and be victorious for the kingdom, but sacrifice your love? Or do you choose to give up and sacrifice the kingdom?"

Link thought quickly. What would Zelda want? Of course, to save the kingdom, but how could he save her in the process? Link put his sword out to the pocessed princess.

Ganondorf was surprised, "So be it, you shall feel my wrath."

Ganondorf levitated into the air moving side to side. Link carefully watched him. The levitating being, pulled back its sword, building a great power from within it. Link stood firm holding his dear sword tight. Ganondorf least a strong ball of darkness. Link directed his sword in front of it letting light fight the darkness. As they locked in conflict, Link supported the master swords power as best as he could. Zelda's power could no longer help him, he would have to find his own power within. Ganondorf launched another attack, making the last one stronger.

Link tried to remember using his powers, the way it felt. The master was apart of him and part of what had given him his power. Link remembered to the day that the master sword had given him complete strength again after he had given Zelda his power. His triforce symbol glowed rapidly. He felt his powers within him again. Once it reached its full potential, Link pushed the ball of darkness back to Ganondorf. The great ball reacted against Zelda's body. Trapped in his own spell Ganondorf was being electricuted by his powers of darkness.

Once the spell ended it released Zelda's body to the ground. But an evil cloud levitated into the air. Ganondorf was still alive. It started to move away. Link turned to Midna who was rising to her feat after bein plunged to the ground. Link suddenly felt he was being drained of his powers, stars of the light moved away from him. He turned to Zelda who was being supported by her returning. She was unconscious, but her powers were returning to her. Link smiled, no longer needing Zelda's powers.

As soon as the transfer was complete, Zelda's support had released her. Link reacted quickly and caught her. She still seemed powerless, Link touched her triforce hand reawakening her powers. Zelda took in a deep breath as Link held her in his arms. Zelda's eyes started to flicker open.

When she saw Link's face, she smiled for the first time in a long while. "You're." She suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck. Link squeezed her tight.

When they let go of each other Zelda turned to Midna, "Midna, thank you."

Midna smiled pleased to see Zelda alive.

But within the deep moment, the presence of evil was felt again. Zelda, Midna, and Link turned to the front entrance. Zant walked up to them. "You fools, he is not dead. You shall now feel my rage."

Zelda and Link prepared for a fight. Midna stared on, then a sudden beam of light came from Midna's body. Link and Zelda couldn't see anything except a bright white backround. Within a few moments they arrived into a new area. It was just outside the castle on Hyrule's field. Midna was no where to be found.

"Midna is going to take on Zant herself!" Zelda exclaimed. Then suddenly the dark cloud of twilight hovered away from Hyrule castle. They knew what it had meant Zant was dead. But then the dark cloud of twilight stopped and it seemed to be getting darker. Suddenly a bolt of lightning struck on the palace. Hyrule castle exploded, Zelda gasped. It was completely destroyed.

It wasn't over yet. Ganondorf was still there. Midna was dead and if Zelda and Link weren't quick, they and there people would perish under Ganondorf. Then under the ashes of the castle was Ganondorf standing stronger than ever before in his acctual form. Powerful, and filled with much more strength. He cackled viciously.

Link thought quickly and made a high pitched wistle. Epona came galloping faithfully over to Link and skid to a halt in front of him. "Zelda get on!"

Zelda quickly mounted Epona, as she had a face of confusion and fright.

"Take Epona and get out of here!" Link demanded.

"But what about you?"

"Don't worry about me..." Link's body started to fade into his wolf form. He pretended to bite Epona just enough to spook her into a gallop. As he watched Zelda take off, he hoped that they would see eachother again. Shaking his head, he turned to Ganondorf who smirked with pride.

Link evolved back into his human form. Ganondorf smiled, "So, once again you come before me, each of us having one life left to spare. The gods will now decide who will rule over Hyrule, and which side of the triforce will remain." Ganondorf drew his sword as did the opponent. Link held his shield in the other hand and stared lively.

Then they both suddenly charged at eachother. Their swords clashed and threw them at eachother left then right. Ganondorf started to throw it down, Link used his shield to block his strike and then pushed him off. Link and Ganondorf circled as they threw their swords at eachother. Ganondorf twisted and knocked Link off of his feet. "It is over, you are unguarded," he stated as he pointed his sword down at Link, whose clothes were torn and almost completely ruined.

Zelda paused Epona before entering the forest, looking back at Link. Seeing him on the ground she turned her horse around speeding into a fast gallop. Before she could reach Link, Ganondorf's hand shot forward. Epona suddenly reared. They were blocked off by a shield as Zelda watched in horror.

Link cast his sword to move Ganondorf's out of the way. He tumbled backwards onto his feet.

Then Link suddenly had the advantage, starting to get stronger as he started moving fast. Ganondorf was unprepared he tried to block Link as best as he could. He blocked some of Link's movements. Link twisted slowly and the master sword hit Ganondorf's armor, knocking it off. One by one Link knocked off his aromor making Ganondorf defenless. Link took a large strike at his sword arm, creating a large wound in his arm. Link had to make one last attack.

He jumped into the air pointing his sword downward targeting Ganondorf. It slowly reached Ganondorf and then a blast of energy came from everywhere as the master sword sunk into his body. He laid flat on his back as he deeply yelled in pain. Link released the master sword. The twilight suddenly disappeared. Link and Zelda stared at their advesary dying. The master sword was filling him with light.

His triforce disappeared and then the god Eldin suddenly appeared. He nodded his head and then Ganondorf, all of the sudden, had disappeared under a flash of light with the master sword. Link and Zelda looked over to the mountains the sun was rising showing light over Hyrule. Looking back at the castle they saw dancing lights swimming in a circle creating a ring.

The castle appeared again and the light of Hyrule seemed so at peace. Eldin appeared before Link and Zelda. "Congradtulations to the both of you. You have proven yourselves. Princess Zelda, the Hero of Light and Link, the Hero of Time you have saved Hyrule from darkness. Now I think it is time for a friend to rejoin you. Turn around."

They did as he said and there was Midna awakening from her sleep. When she opened her eyes to Eldin she was full of surprise. Speechless, and confused to why she was alive.

"Midna," Eldin said softly. "You have destroyed the evil being, Zant. He can no longer rule your people in the twilight realm. You though, have proven yourself to the gods, your people, and yourself. The gods grant you a gift."

Midna was eager to hear more, but tried best to just hide it with a smile. She started to levitate. Eldin slowly release three balls of light. They circled around Midna and increased in speed making only the light visible. Then it started to slow down and decsend to the ground. When the light disappeared a large cloak appeared, then as it rose to the ground it turned to see Link and Zelda, it was Midna, but it didn't look like her. Her sunset hair, her tall body, and both sharp eyes were visible instead of just one.

"The Midna you knew once before, was trapped in a curse by Zant. And now she shall be the leader of her tribe and the twilight realm."

Link smiled at Midna's new and beautiful form. "Link?" Eldin said. "You however, sacrificed the master sword's power as an end. You had not realized before the master sword was the only thing that could end Ganondorf's rein. Before you had killed what was your anger pocessed by Ganondorf. Now the light has succeeded and the evil will no longer be known. I present to you the master sword as a gift." Link held out his hands, a strong beam of light and then the master sword appeared. "It no longer holds any power, it has done its job and cannot be returned to the stone table."

Link was pleased to see it again, it was as if an old friend had returned.

"Zelda?" Eldin requested her to come up to him. "You have sacrificed everything you had for your kingdom and Link. You have the makings of a leader. You are now the Queen of Hyrule. You guide your people greatly and wisly. Your kind heart and your gentleness is a reason for your people to look up to you."

Zelda was speechless in fact everyone was with the gifts the god Eldin had given them.

"Link, you have done your duty here, but you may stay. And Midna..."

Midna walked up to the god willingly. "...your people are expecting you. I expect you would like to say good-bye."

Midna nodded and she faced Zelda. "Zelda, thank you for letting me be apart of ending the rein of Zant in both of our kingdoms. I wish you the best of luck." Midna bowed before Zelda quickly.

"It is I who should be thanking you. You ended Zant's rein, and the twilight," Zelda said and she bowed before her with pride.

Midna turned to Link, "I apoligize that I was harsh on you before. Thank you for helping me."

"Thank you, for being at the temple of time and for helping me along the way."

Midna stepped away from the couple without taking her eyes off them. She began to warp into a levitating transport and it faded away.

"Now I will return to Utopia and join the other gods," he said. The pair watched Eldin fly off leaving a trail of illumination.

Chapter 6

The Coronation

As all of Hyrule gathered around the castle, they awaited graciously for their future queen to arrive. Confete and roses were flying in the air. Link stood, in a golden tunic, beside the priest, who held the royal sword and the crown of Hyrule. Out of the main archway Zelda appeared tiaraless and smiling sincerely wearing golden royal dress robes. As she watched her people cheer for her she stood in front of the priest and kneeled to the ground.

The priest held the crown in his hands and placed it on Zelda's head gently. He held the sword in his hand and positioned it on Zelda's left shoulder, granting her the powers of the queen. When he took back the sword. Zelda rose to her feet and turned to her people they cheered loudly.

When she looked back at Link he was already walking up to her. They were close to each other and smiling warmly. As they leaned in to each other they shared a passionate kiss and the crowd cheered at the top of their voices.

Though the evil was long gone from there, the legend of the triforce would still exist. It was a power as infinant as time and it could only be granted upon you, not by request but by proving yourself worthy.

The worlds lived at peace forever and it alway carried its legends, the legend of the great Hyrule warrior and the legend of Zelda...


	5. Author's Notes

The Legend of Zela

Authors Notes

Thank you everyone, I am glad you have read the story and thank you for all your support. I will continue to create another part of this having to do with the OoT. That is if the fans of this story will support it.

All of the stories have pleased me and have made it the way I want it.

If you choose to want another Zelda story please post it.

Also to give you a little detail on a fifth story if you want one, Link is given the Ocarina of Time. He and Zelda return to the time of one day before they had met. To avoid Ganondorf from taking over, Link and Zelda will stop at nothing to destroy Ganondorf and not let the future they remember repeat.


	6. 122308 notes on a sudden change in chp

December 23, 2008

Notes on different story

_Yes I did change the first story I felt it was something I should do I hope you're happy with it, please post comments I like to hear the bad and good stuff!_


End file.
